Descente en Enfer
by Fluvia
Summary: Tout tourne au drame lorsque Rin perd le contrôle dans la bataille contre Amaimon et finit par transpercer sa chère Shiemi. Morte à ses yeux, il suit le démon en enfer pour rejoindre son père et devenir un de ses soldats... Mais la jeune femme est-elle vraiment morte ? Et comment le faire revenir, maintenant détesté de tous les exorcistes ?
1. 1 Une brutale chute

**Salut à tous, devinez qui revient après quasi un an d'absence ! eh oui, bibi ! j'ai eu une illumination sur cette idée en regardant des images et en tombant sur la cover... bref quelque chose de très joyeux, vous vous en doutez ! XD**  
 **Disclaimer : ce manga ne m'appartient pas, cette fanfiction en revanche si !**

 **allez, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : une brutale chute**

Rin avait perdu le contrôle. Il avait tout simplement perdu sa raison et son sang froid. Il ne pensait qu'à détruire. Tout. Ennemi ? Ami ? Il ne savait plus distinguer. La forme caractéristique d'un démon au niveau de sa pupille ne lui permettait plus de distinguer. Et puis le voulait-il ? Il ne voulait qu'anéantir tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Trancher. Mettre à feu et à sang. Il voulait sentir du sang sur ses mains. Il voulait éliminer celui qui l'avait mis dans cette état.

Amaimon l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Il avait joué avec lui. Il avait fait du mal à ses amis. Il avait ouvert, refermé, ouvert encore pour le fermer finalement son katana. Et ce, il ne savait combien de fois. Son corps n'avait alors cessé de se transformer. De redevenir humain. Puis démon. Cela lui avait chauffé le sang. Puis il avait attrapé Shiemi et avait décidé de faire d'elle son épouse. Sa promise. De la fille dont il était décidément amoureux. Non. Il ne le laisserait pas poser ses sales pattes sur elle !

Coup après coup, il l'avait attaqué. Le démon de la terre s'était contenté de faire des bonds en arrière pour les éviter simplement. Comme si ce n'était que de simples coups de bâton, ignorant les flammes bleues qui se dégageaient de la lame, mais également du bout des oreilles pointues du jeune homme et de la queue noire, sortie de la chemise ! Sa langue avait quitté sa sucette - qu'il lâcha dans un coin - et était passée lentement sur la joue de la blonde qu'il tenait par un côté de la tête.  
Cela avait été le coup de grâce pour Rin.

Il avait explosé la rage avait fini sa transformation en démon. Les flammes qui avaient tant surpris ses camarades s'étaient renforcées. Seul détruire le guidait. Il blessa le démon aux cheveux verts à l'épaule. Ce dernier eut une expression surprise. Le jeune avait accéléré ! Comment cela était-il possible ? Il prenait de la vitesse comme un démon et non plus comme un simple humain !

Heureusement, Mephisto avait décidé d'agir : il avait enfermé son frère dans une boite. Mais la rage bleue du jeune homme ne pouvait être contenue ainsi. Ce n'était pas parce que son adversaire disparaissait que lui se calmerait ! C'était même tout l'inverse. Il brisa en deux la cage. Il attaqua de nouveau son adversaire - même si ce dernier venait de lâcher la jeune femme. Il s'en fichait. Il voulait le tuer. Il tenta de trancher le bras de l'ainé des deux démons, également son directeur mais ce dernier était trop doué pour lui. Il se rabattit de nouveau sur le vert.

Amaimon plissa les yeux. Il devait se sauver face à cette furie ! Il prenait du niveau petit à petit et l'aura de flammes électriques qui l'entourait s'agrandissait de plus en plus ! C'était vraiment mauvais pour sa peau ! Il ne voulait pas finir rôti par un simple mi-démon, mi-humain ! Il se saisit alors de la blonde qui était toujours dans les parages et encore sous son contrôle. En le menaçant de la tuer, il reprendrait sans doute le contrôle de lui-même ! Mais, alors qu'il la plaça devant lui, ses longs ongles sous sa gorge, le jeune possédé fit quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

Il transperça son amie de part en part et la lame griffa les côtes du démon terrestre.

La jeune femme reprit conscience de l'hypnose dans laquelle leur ennemi l'avait placée en crachant du sang. Ses yeux vides de vie reprirent rapidement un éclat. Mais ce dernier était surpris, choqué, douloureux. Elle avait atrocement mal. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle sentait que la vie la quittait petit à petit. Elle avait mal au ventre. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait sans vraiment pouvoir absorber de l'air sous le choc. Et il y avait cette sorte de liquide qui se répandait de sa bouche. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle voyait Rin. Rin. Le regard intégralement bleu, son iris ressemblait plus à un triskélion qu'à un cercle. Et puis ce sublimes flammes bleues dansaient autour de lui, hypnotisantes. Elles lui auraient presque fait oublier sa douleur. Presque. Elle baissa un peu plus les yeux. Et aperçut ce katana qui lui transperçait le ventre.

Ses yeux verts remontèrent vers le visage de son ami si cher. Elle ne comprenait pas. Mais elle avait terriblement pitié pour lui. Elle remarqua alors que sa pupille s'arrondissait et que les angles étranges disparaissaient. Ses mêmes yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Tandis que les siens s'assombrissaient.

Tout devenait soudainement si flou autour d'elle. Etait-ce Yukio qu'elle apercevait au loin ? Etait-ce lui qui levait son arme contre Rin ? Non ! Il ne devait pas le tuer. Elle devait le supplier de ne pas faire cela ! C'était juste une erreur ! Elle tenta de bafouiller mais du sang sortit un peu plus de sa bouche. Et tout s'effondra autour d'elle ! Elle était si faible, elle voulait protéger les deux frères pour lequel son coeur battait, et pourtant elle n'y arrivait pas !

Le jeune démon écarquilla les yeux ! Que venait-il de faire ! Oh non ! Pas elle ! Pas Shiemi ! Il voulait la protéger et…

Il l'avait blessée. Transpercée. De part en part.

Il l'avait tuée.

Il recula, horrifié. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus irrégulière. Il cédait à la panique, remplaçant totalement la haine. Tout se retournait contre lui. Non ! Que venait-il de faire ?! Il ne savait pas quoi faire ! Devait-il retirer le katana et faire potentiellement une hémorragie ? Devait-il attendre qu'on l'aide ? Le prendrait-on pour un démon ? Non il s'en fichait de cela. Qu'importait les conséquences de ses actes, il en prendrait la responsabilité. Tant qu'elle s'en sortait.

Il entendit un léger _clic_ dans son dos. Et il sut. Il sut que c'était son frère qui venait d'enclencher la gâchette de son pistolet. Il allait le prendre comme cible et tirer. C'était un démon. Un démon qui venait de tuer une jeune humaine parfaitement innocente. C'était totalement légitime ! Il se retourna vers son jumeau, retirant Kurikara de la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Il jeta un regard désespéré à son frère et accrocha d'une main l'épaule d'Amaimon qui s'évapora l'instant d'après dans les enfers, considérant que c'était le bon moment pour prendre le large !

Tout disparut autour d'eux et la dernière chose qu'il emporta de son monde fut le regard meurtrier de son frère qui jurait de le retrouver et de se venger pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Et le corps de la jeune blonde sur lequel une large tâche rouge se propageait de plus en plus. Elle l'avait accusée, ses yeux verts avaient regardé derrière son épaule quand elle était encore plantée sur son katana, puis s'étaient reposés sur lui. Sa bouche avait semblé esquissé quelques mots mais il n'avait pu les déchiffrer. Du sang avait jailli un peu plus de sa bouche, coulant le long de son menton et tombant au sol. Que pouvait-elle lui dire d'autre qu'elle le détestait ? Que jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait ? Jamais lui ne le pourrait dans tous les cas.

Une larme d'un bleu électrique coula le long de sa joue avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux sur le nouveau monde dans lequel il se trouvait.

Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans une sorte de monde souterrain. Du moins lui semblait-il : car la lumière était toujours présente. Une étrange lumière : blafarde et comme surnaturelle. Ce n'était pas celle du soleil, de ça il était certain. Il était également certain d'une autre chose : jamais il ne voulait revoir ses camarades. Il voulait se tuer plutôt que ça. En fait il voulait se tuer tout court. Pourquoi avait-il suivi son ennemi ? Il ne le savait pas. Il se concentra sur son environnement. Il était devant un énorme bâtiment qui ressemblait à une sorte de château. De petits démons noirs voletaient partout dans les airs - ceux qui l'avaient harcelé au tout début de l'apparition de ses pouvoirs, des souvenirs douloureux se rajoutèrent encore à sa peine. Si c'était une grotte, elle était juste énorme.

Il tourna la tête et fit un tour sur lui-même. Il y avait même un fleuve, assez important. Pas de grandes coulées de lave, ni de volcans en éruption. Etait-ce vraiment ceci, les enfers ? Que faisait-il là ? Il devait être aux côtés de Shiemi, lui tenir la main pendant qu'on la guérissait. Mais non, se rappela-t-il. Jamais elle ne se réveillerait. Il devait maintenant être cherché par tous les exorcistes de la Terre. Ils ignoraient son existence jusqu'à la veille… Et maintenant il devait être la personne la plus recherchée… Quelle ironie ! Il n'avait pas pu garder le contrôle. Ce que son père s'était évertué à tenter d'éviter, arrivait maintenant.

Il serra les dents et s'approcha du fleuve aux remous importants. Il allait tendre la main pour la plonger dedans quand soudain il ressentit une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna d'un bloc et sa main se porta à la garde de son katana qu'il tenait toujours. Amaimon. Mais ce coup-ci, il n'était pas seul : il montait une sorte d'énorme souris croisée à un rat. Rin serra les dents. D'autres démons mineurs s'étaient regroupés autour de l'un des fils de Satan. Jamais il ne ferait le poids, Kurikara ou non ! Il sortit légèrement la lame si jamais. Quoiqu'il arrive… Il mourrait sans doute aujourd'hui. Peut-être que cela permettrait aux deux camps de faire la paix un court instant.

La lame qu'il avait entrouvert légèrement libéra alors ses pouvoirs. L'aura bleue électrique apparut soudainement. Elle était trois fois plus importante que dans le monde des Humains et cela le surprit lui-même. Il aperçut le doute dans les yeux verts sombres du démon et dans ceux de ses suivants. Il était décidément le fils légitime de leur Roi. Il descendit tout de même dans ses appuis. Il ne se laisserait pas faire !

Un démon décida alors de l'attaquer. Il brandit son katana dans les airs et de ses flammes, le coupa en deux. La bestiole partit en fumée. Ce qui fit que les autres hésitèrent un peu plus. La bestiole du démon vert grogna et montra sa gueule dégoulinante de bave avec des crocs jaunis. Le noiraud serra sa main sur la garde. Soit il devait le prendre par surprise, soit il se ferait attaquer de tous les côtés : d'autres démons arrivaient. Mais s'il faisait cela, il se ferait rapidement dépasser par le nombre. Il mit son poids dans sa jambe et contracta les muscles. Il allait foncer et attaquer le brocolis vivant. S'il le tuait, peut-être avait-il une chance !

Il fonça, lame en avant. Sa cible était la gorge de l'impressionnante créature. Il ne poussa aucun cri pour bénéficier un peu plus de la surprise. Il fut étonné de remarquer à quel point ses mouvements étaient bien plus rapides. D'une poussée il se retrouvait déjà face à la bête. Il arma le bras avant que cette dernière réalise. Il fit un mouvement de bras et aurait eu la bête si Amaimon n'avait pas mis sa dague en travers du chemin de l'arme démoniaque !

Il fit un petit bond en arrière pour reprendre ses appuis et s'apprêta à charger de nouveau. Leurs lames se heurtèrent violemment tandis que les autres démons ne savaient pas s'ils devaient attaquer ou juste regarder. Et puis ce gosse semblait puissant pour contrer leur chef sans problème et manquer de tuer sa monture ! Ils décidèrent de reculer.

Les lames se heurtaient rapidement. Rin semblait s'apercevoir que sa force et sa vitesse avaient réellement augmenté ! Comment cela était-il possible ? Il poussa un cri de rage et força son ennemi à reculer, le pousser dans ses retranchements. La monture de ce dernier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et elle sauta au-dessus de son propriétaire pour attaquer le jeune insolent ! Mais le plus jeune mit Kurikara entre eux et l'envoya bouler plus loin.

La souris-rat atterrit contre une stalactite et couina de douleur. Alors qu'il continuait et attaquait, il réussit à bloquer le couteau du vert et sa lame se posa sur la gorge de ce dernier. Un petit peu de force supplémentaire et il avait des chances de s'en tirer. Alors que les muscles de son bras se tendaient, il entendit soudainement une voix sourde.

— IL SUFFIT ! Cessez immédiatement vos stupides jeux !

Un homme - en était-il vraiment un !? - apparut sur le seuil de l'énorme château. Tous les démons semblaient comme pétrifiés de terreur et de respect. Tous s'accroupirent et Rin sut à qui il avait à faire ! Satan. En une seconde ce dernier se retrouva à leurs côtés. Il dévisagea de ses yeux bleus à la pupille fendue et déchirée - comme lorsque l'adolescent libérait entièrement son Pouvoir - le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face de lui et dont les flammes brûlaient ardemment en une aura autour de lui. En un claquement de doigts, toutes ces flammes autour du jeune disparurent.

— Rin Okamura. Tu ressembles décidément beaucoup à ta mère… Yuri… Rangez vos armes !

Sa voix s'était adoucie sur le début de phrase avant de reprendre ce ton dur qui ne voulait pas d'opposition. L'adolescent s'écarta d'un pas en arrière de sa cible : il ne pouvait pas contrer quelqu'un qui d'un simple geste pouvait effacer ses flammes. Cette dernière reprit sa place sur sa monture qui grognait et boitait de douleur. Ses yeux verts étaient flamboyants de haine pour son cadet. Il allait lui faire payer, surtout si leur père ne faisait rien pour le punir ! Et voilà, il l'aurait parié : le chef des enfers jaugeait du regard son plus jeune fils. Pourquoi ce petit effronté l'avait-il suivi jusqu'ici ?! Il serra les mâchoires. Quoique… si son père l'acceptait dans leurs rangs, il aurait la reconnaissance nécéssaire : après tout ils avaient toujours besoin d'effectifs !

— Que fais-tu ici, mon fils ? Sais-tu que je peux décider de te tuer à l'instant ? Et que si tu reviens dans ton monde et que des personnes sont au courant que tu as plongé dans les enfers, tu seras considéré comme un traître ?

— Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas revenir en haut. J'ai tué la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour moi. J'ai commis plus ou moins la même erreur que vous. Je ne veux pas revenir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là en fait… Peut-être que j'aurais plutôt dû m'enfoncer Kurikara dans le ventre comme je l'ai fait pour elle !

Son père fronça les sourcils. Désormais il cherchait les souvenirs de ce qu'avaient vu les démons sur les lieux. Il y en avait toujours deux ou trois, petits espions très utiles pour rester en contact avec le monde extérieur. Il aperçut son fils qui avait perdu entièrement le contrôle et qui perforait désormais son amie de part en part en voulant attaquer Amaimon. La jeune fille tenta de pointer du doigt le jumeau exorciste de Rin. Elle voulait le prévenir que ce dernier allait l'attaquer, elle semblait vouloir les empêcher de se faire du mal ! A quel point les deux frères tenaient-ils à elle : la rage de Yukio semblait être démesurée ? Il hocha alors la tête. Puisqu'il avait vécu cela, il lui donnerait un nouveau but. Il ferait de lui son disciple, il le monterait ensuite au rang de général s'il le méritait. Il en ferait un de ses soldats. Comme il aurait dû l'être depuis le début.

— Eh bien, je vais donc te former afin que tu sois un démon et que tu fasses partie de nos rangs. Est-ce que tu désires, Rin ?

Il tendit la main et scruta le visage déstabilisé de son fils. Ce dernier regarda son arme, souvenir de son père adoptif décédé et tué par l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. L'homme qui désormais lui proposait une place dans ses rangs. Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il désirait ? Et puis, souhaitait-il tant que ça vivre ? Avait-il une autre alternative ? Jamais il ne pourrait remonter à la surface et faire face à ses camarades.

Alors, le noiraud rangea son katana dans le fourreau bleu et tendit la main à celle griffue qui attendait patiemment. Il voulait bien. Il voulait devenir plus puissant, pour que plus jamais il fasse du mal à ceux qui lui étaient cher et qu'ils puissent les protéger.

Tandis qu'il pressa rapidement la main assez grande et forte de Satan, ce dernier eut un sourire satisfait. Il savait que le jeune possédait un très bon potentiel. Et comme il avait accepté ce pacte, il n'y avait plus de retour possible. Il le formerait et ferait de lui un de ses plus puissants généraux. Autant le préparer dès maintenant. Il serra plus fort la main du cadet et d'une prise le fit se retourner et s'exploser le dos au sol - il était de toute façon maintenant plus résistant comme il avait accepté ses pouvoirs de démons. Le jeune cracha de l'air et mit un moment avant de se remettre de sa surprise. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux du roi des enfers. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?! N'y avait-il pas de pacte?

— Première leçon : sois toujours sur tes gardes, ne baisse jamais ta défense : ton ennemi peut t'attaquer à tout moment !

D'une pression il le tira debout. Ce n'était que la première leçon d'une multitude. Il le formerait personnellement. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et pénétrèrent dans l'énorme château. Ils se dirigèrent alors dans une salle énorme et presque entièrement vide. Seules des armes et autres équipements étaient accrochés aux murs. Le plafond était haut et le sol carrelée de noir et blanc. Une parfaite salle d'entraînement, nota Rin.

Il remarqua alors que son père s'était saisi d'un katana semblable au sien. Il descendit dans ses jambes et chargea. Pendant son sprint une larme coula le long de sa joue.

 _Shiemi… Je jure que je trouverais quelque chose pour te venger… Je promets que ta mort ne sera pas vaine !_

~X~

— Emmenez-la rapidement ! Elle a besoin de soins en urgence, cria la voix désespérée de Yukio !

Il tenait le corps ensanglanté de la jeune femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, déjà dans l'hôpital des exorcistes ! Il restait un petit espoir de la sauver et il comptait bien ne pas l'abandonner ! Ils en étaient là à cause de son frère. Et ce dernier s'était sauvé avec le démon de la terre ! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça !? Pourquoi avait-il perdu le contrôle, comment avait-il pu transpercer Shiemi ?! Shiemi, la si douce et inoffensive, celle qu'on se devait de protéger. La gentille et dévouée Shiemi, qui, jusqu'à la fin, n'avait pas voulu qu'il tue son frère.

Et voilà que ce dernier était passé du mauvais côté. Comme ça. En un battement de cils.

Il avait pourtant eu un peu d'espoir, un peu de confiance en lui. Il avait espéré qu'il ne cède pas à ce pouvoir qui l'appelait et qui apparaissait chaque fois qu'il dégainait. Il avait même prévu de l'entraîner personnellement avec Shura pour qu'il contrôle ses flammes. Mais c'était trop tard. Il lui en voulait terriblement. Il voulait se venger, le tuer ! Comment pouvait-il trahir si facilement la mémoire de leur père adoptif, lui qui avait été présent lors de sa mort à cause de sa possession ?! Il avait terriblement mal.

Une infirmière se précipita vers lui et se saisit du corps, le posa sur un brancard et repartit en courant dans l'autre sens. Il entendait les directives qu'ils donnaient, tout en ayant l'impression que c'était si lointain. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et il sursauta. Il se tourna vers le propriétaire. Angel. L'exorciste que tout le monde respectait, dans les bonnes vues de leurs chefs. Le jeune exorciste s'inclina respectueusement, mais il savait que si ce dernier était là, ce n'était pas forcément bon pour lui. Et il avait raison. Le blond désigna d'un mouvement de menton la patiente qui venait de disparaître.

— Ton frère nous a trahi. Qu'en est-il de toi, comptes-tu nous trahir bientôt ? Es-tu en ce moment un agent double ?

Le jeune agent se crispa. Non ! Bien-Sûr que non ! Il n'était pas comme son frère, jamais il n'allait les trahir ! Il n'avait de toute façon même pas les pouvoirs de Rin ! Et il en voulait terriblement à ce dernier.

— Mouais… tu sais que tous les espions disent cela ? Tu seras bientôt jugé devant une cour. En attendant, nous te garderons sous surveillance. Ah et naturellement, tu perds momentanément - je l'espère - ton titre et tes responsabilités. (Son ton était ironique comme s'il ne croyait pas à l'innocence du jeune et il le désigna du menton pour qu'un des hommes se saisissent de lui.) Nous te tiendrons au courant de l'état de santé de Shiemi.

Le jeune se débattit un instant avant de comprendre que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver ces fausses accusations qu'on lui portait ! Il se laissa mener par l'épaule tandis que son regard s'accrochait à la salle dans laquelle la jeune femme avait disparu. Tout cela arrivait par la faute de son frère. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent. S'il le revoyait… il lui mettrait une balle dans le coeur. Il s'assurerait lui-même de la mort de son aîné.

Il croisa sur le passage ses - anciens - élèves qui le regardèrent avec des expressions mêlées : terreur, dégout, douleur, surprise, trahison, haine et incompréhension. Il détourna le regard. Eux aussi le prenaient pour un monstre ! Et ils avaient sans doute raison. Tout cela avait tourné aux vinaigre par la faute de son frère.

Le groupe de jeunes se dirigea alors vers la chambre de Shiemi, encore fermée, avec les infirmiers qui devaient s'affairer autour d'elle. Avait-elle une chance de s'en sortir ? Ils venaient de voir leur professeur - un de plus - se faire enfermer pour suspicion de complicité avec Rin. Ils étaient les fils de Satan. Personne ne les avait prévenus. Ils leur en voulaient. Autant l'un que l'autre.

Mais surtout à Rin : il avait presque tué leur camarade. Elle pourrait ne jamais s'en remettre. Il avait peut-être tenté de leur sauver la vie, mais au final il était parti avec l'ennemi, et ils ne pouvaient oublier le goût amer que cela leur laissait dans la bouche. Ils lui avaient fait confiance : il était celui qui avait toujours motivé le groupe. Têtu, imbécile, impulsif suicidaire, mais dévoué et fidèle à ses amis. Du moins l'avaient-ils cru.

Ils se postèrent devant la chambre, le visage grave, chacun digérant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Des heures plus tard - aucun d'eux ne savaient exactement sachant qu'après ces émotions ils s'étaient tous endormis - une infirmière sortit de la salle. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme aux épais sourcils. Cette dernière sursauta et la regarda, comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Elle remarqua le sourire sur le visage fatigué de la jeune femme. Elle était vivante. Shiemi vivait. Elle se redressa d'un bond, réveillant d'un même geste brusque ses amis. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

Sur son lit, la jeune femme dormait. Elle était branchée avec de nombreux appareils qui bippaient au rythme de son coeur et devaient calculer tous ses signes de vie. Dans la chambre, un exorciste blond. Ce dernier sourit mais l'expression ne semblait pas sincère.

— Vous étiez les camarades du traitre, de Rin Okamura ? Je vais avoir besoin de vous…

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'ai eu un problème de conversion avec donc j'espère que j'ai pu enlever toutes les erreurs et choses bizarres écrites qui sont arrivées dessus. Sinon je m'en excuse ~**

 **Bon allez laissez moi une petite review svp, ça me ferait du bien de savoir ce que vous en pensez !**


	2. 2 une lente descente

**Coucou à tous, ça va ? oui désolée dans le précédent chapitre je n'ai pas précisé la fréquence de mes chapitres ! disons qu'en raison de leur longueur je ne publierai qu'une fois pas semaine ^.^! le dimanche ça me parait être bien *regarde la date* oui bon oups pour cette fois mais mes concours sont mercredi et jeudi, j'ai donc une bonne excuse.**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Fana24Manga : coucou, merci beaucoup du compliment, ça fait chaud au coeur ! ^.^j'espère que chapitre va aussi te plaire ! ;)**

 **Fin du blabla, je vous présente donc ce chapitre 2, j'espère que le un vous a plu comme je n'ai eu que peu de rendus**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : une lente descente**

— Dis-moi, Rin, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance, tu sais. J'ai espéré jusqu'au bout que tu serais différent de ton frère : celui qui laisserait plus parler ses sentiments et serait franc avec ceux qu'il apprécie. J'espérais même que tu serais peut-être enfin le signe de la fin de la guerre idiote avec les démons.

Elle gratouilla le petit compagnon végétal qu'elle portait constamment sur son épaule. Ce dernier émit un petit son de contentement. Ce dernier sembla pourtant jeter un regard noir au jeune homme qui se tenait à côté de sa maitresse. Ils étaient assis au bord d'il ne savait quoi exactement… une colline ? Une falaise ? Toujours était-il que le vide s'ouvrait à eux. Le soleil était en train de se coucher - ou peut-être bien de se lever, c'était vraiment flou - projetant ses rayons dorés à travers les quelques nuages du ciel rosé. Leurs pieds ballotaient dans le vide et pourtant le jeune n'avait pas peur. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver.

Il se tortilla rapidement sur ses fesses et regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle se tenait droite, les bras appuyés derrière elle, poitrine en avant, un sourire apaisé et pourtant triste était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Son regard était fixé devant elle, sur le soleil aux magnifiques éclats. Le regard bleu du garçon descendit et il aperçut la main qu'elle avait posé sur le sol herbeux. Pourquoi avait-il soudainement envie d'approcher sa main de la sienne, de la couvrir discrètement. Il regarda alors lui aussi en face de lui et décala doucement sa main vers celle de la blonde.

Mais cette dernière continua alors, répétant la même phrase. Elle ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce qu'il faisait. Etait-ce bon signe ? Il ne savait pas trop à vrai dire. Mais il s'approcha encore un peu plus. Alors que son index frôlait le bord de sa main, elle la décala et ses yeux se fixèrent plus sévèrement sur lui.

— Réponds-moi, Rin. Est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas contrôler ta rage ? Est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas pour une fois être assez fort pour te contrôler et me libérer sans me transpercer ? Tu es sûr qu'être parti avec eux était la bonne option ? Si tu étais resté avec tes amis, tu aurais peut-être subi quelques punitions, mais qui sait… tu aurais peut-être pu rester vivant… Là, tu es simplement l'ennemi numéro 1 à abattre !

Le jeune démon baissa la tête, honteusement, douloureusement. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas exactement le même. D'adolescent en croissance, il était désormais devenu un adulte : plus grand, plus fort, avec des muscles bien plus développés et saillants sous son t-shirt. Il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir et prononcer des mots.

— Je suis de toute façon détesté de mes amis… enfin de mes anciens camarades. Ils voudront juste me tuer dès qu'ils me verront.

Sa voix aussi était plus grave, moins enfantine. Pourquoi était-il plus vieux, soudainement ? Il sentait des petites cornes sur son crâne, il se retint toutefois de les toucher pour ne pas effrayer Shiemi. Il la regarda de nouveau, elle semblait avoir encore le même âge qu'au moment où… il l'avait transpercée… Oui il l'avait transpercée… Comment avait-il pu croire un instant qu'elle était vivante à ses côtés ?

Il sentit alors comme une caresse sur ses mains. Etait-ce celle de la jeune femme ? Il regarda et s'aperçut avec horreur que c'était un liquide rouge qui lui coulait entre les doigts. Il en regarda la provenance et leva de nouveau les yeux sur celle qu'il aimait. Un sourire triste teintait désormais son visage. Du sang coulait de sa poitrine.

— De toute façon, c'est trop tard, Rin. Tu ne pourras plus jamais rien faire pour moi. Je suis morte. Tu m'as tuée… Et les exorcistes ont mis ta tête à prix.

Sans comprendre comment, il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était mise debout. Il voulut la retenir, lui dire de l'attendre, il pouvait lui expliquer, il devait s'excuser : jamais il n'avait voulu lui faire du mal. Après tout : il l'aimait ! Il devait lui dire tout cela. Mais tandis qu'il se relevait lui aussi, surpris de sa propre force et de sa rapidité, la jeune femme recula d'un pas, se plaçant à la limite de la falaise.

Et elle bascula en arrière dans le vide.

Il cria son prénom, jeta sa main en avant pour tenter d'attraper une des siennes. Ses doigts effleurèrent son doux poignet. Ses cheveux blonds fouettaient son tendre visage aux paupières fermées. Elle tombait et encore une fois il ne pouvait rien faire. NON ! Shiemi ! Il prit alors son élan et s'apprêta à sauter à sa suite.

Mais alors qu'il allait sauter, une force le retint. Des branches s'étaient mis en travers de sa course. Il se releva et voulut recommencer. Mais une voix aigüe le retint : le petit compagnon de la blonde.

— Tu crois que c'est comme ça que ça résoudra tout ? C'est de ta faute si elle est morte. Tu as fait certains choix : celui de partir avec les démons et de devenir un de leurs soldats, assume !

Et alors, il sauta à la suite de sa maitresse.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Et Rin se réveilla en sursautant. Il était dans son lit, transpirant à grosses gouttes, le front et le dos trempés de sueur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Les jambes tremblantes, il se mit debout. Ce n'était que son quatrième jour, mais c'était déjà la quatrième fois qu'il avait ce rêve. Il regarda son corps. Il était toujours le même que la veille. Pourquoi devenait-il soudainement puissant dans ce cauchemar ?

Il revêtit alors des habits : un pantalon souple noir, et une veste cintrée blanche avec une épaule rouge. Cela le définissait comme l'apprenti de Satan, à ne pas chercher des noises donc ! Il se saisit de Kurikara, hésitant comme toujours la première fois. Il dégaina uniquement le début de la lame, et regarda le reflet de son oeil bleu étincelant.

Encore une fois, il lui sembla l'espace d'une micro seconde, voir le sang de Shiemi dessus. Mais non : il l'avait lavé, et frotté, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient à sang. Jusque la lame entaille ses paumes, et que ce soit son sang qu'il faille laver. Mais il avait continué à frotter. Encore et encore. Criant de rage et de peine. Criant son désespoir. Puis il était allé se coucher. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Il se saisit donc du katana, le rengaina avec un petit clic et partit en direction de la salle commune où on lui fournirait à manger. Oui les démons mangeaient. Du moins ceux de classe supérieure : ils n'avaient pas besoin de manger uniquement des émotions, ils pouvaient se nourrir de nourriture humaine.

Il savait qu'encore aujourd'hui, un entraînement ultra difficile l'attendait, tirant toujours un peu plus sur ses muscles. Il rentra dans la grande salle qui pouvait accueillir banquets et fêtes sans aucun soucis. Elle était énorme et la table à sa mesure. Mais pas de jolies lumières comme dans ces châteaux Humains. Non, des flammes bleues flottaient occasionnellement dans l'air et sinon, toujours cette lumière étrange qui venait d'il ne savait d'où. Il se saisit de l'assiette qui était devant la place qui lui était attitrée. En général il mangeait ce qu'il y avait déjà dedans, même s'il pouvait avoir un choix varié dans les plats.

Il mangeait par nécessité plus que par envie. L'envie, la faim, la joie, il l'avait perdu en même temps que du sang tâchait ses mains. Il mangea en regardant le vide autour de lui. Il fallait croire que ses frères n'aimaient pas manger ou l'avaient déjà fait avant. Il se leva, et des démons vinrent papillonner autour de son assiette, l'emportant dans les airs pour la laver. Il était après tout un Prince, il n'avait donc pas à s'en occuper - un des rares avantages qu'il avait trouvé dans cette nouvelle vie.

Il remit correctement Kurikara dans son dos et se dirigea dans la salle d'entraînement, sur ses gardes. Le deuxième jour son père l'avait attaqué alors qu'il avait à peine mis un pied dans la salle. Il lui avait rappelé la première leçon tandis que ses ongles avaient esquintés la peau fine de son cou. Toujours être sur ses gardes dans toutes les circonstances. Sa main se posa sur la garde de son arme dans son dos.

Et en effet, il sentit la présence menaçante de son père. Il dégaina au moment où ce dernier fonçait sur lui, katana dégainé avec la lame pointé sur son cou. Sa réaction fut quasi instantanée : il descendit dans ses appuis et contra l'attaque puissante de Satan. Il serra les mâchoires quand ce dernier augmenta la charge. Il descendit plus bas sur ses genoux et poussa un râle en le repoussant. Il réussit alors à couper le contact, fit un bond en arrière pour se remettre d'aplomb. Il était sur la défensive : son père attaquait de nouveau, coup sur coup. Et il perdait de plus en plus de terrain. La sueur commençait déjà à perler sur son front. Il ne pourrait pas tenir plus.

Un geste trop brusque le fit perdre définitivement. La lame de métal se retrouva appuyée contre sa poitrine haletante. Il laissa alors descendre son katana, et s'appuya sur la garde. Sans échauffement c'était impossible. Il releva les yeux et croisa ceux de son père. Ils étaient à la fois moqueurs et il décelait autre chose qu'il ne savait décrire… de la fierté ? non… ce ne devait pas être son genre.

— Tu progresses mon fils, je suis fier de toi. Tu as réussi à distinguer ma présence et mon attaque et à résister plus longtemps qu'au début. En quatre jours tes progrès sont flagrants. Si tu continues comme ça, tu risque d'atteindre plus rapidement que prévu le niveau de mes colonels. Tes frères ont du souci à se faire.

Et il esquissa ce qui sembla être un sourire. Il tendit la main à Rin, ce dernier plissa les paupières puis la saisit. Et comme il s'attendait son père avait voulu le mettre au sol. Mais ce coup-ci il s'y attendait. Il contra l'attaque et en profita pour tenter d'enfoncer son poing dans le plexus de son entraîneur. Un combat à mains nues débuta entre eux. C'était tout autant éprouvant qu'avec une arme. Et il ne maîtrisait que les bases. Il se retrouva donc de nouveau dos à terre.

L'échauffement était fait, il le savait. Il sentait aussi que la main était sans danger ce coup-ci. Il se redressa sur ses pieds avec l'aide qu'on lui proposait. Des gouttes de sueur étaient apparues, il les essuya du revers de la manche. Le Roi hocha la tête puis fit un signe de tête. Le noiraud comprit, il rangea son arme dans son fourreau puis commença à courir dans la gigantesque pièce. Chaque jour il faisait un kilomètre de plus que la veille. Aujourd'hui, il devait donc en enchaîner huit sans faiblir ou ralentir. Le dernier devait même être un sprint.

Ainsi, son père le formait à l'endurance. Ce n'était bien sûr pas tout, après cinq minutes de pause, il devait faire une centaine de pompes, d'abdos et enfin des tractions. S'il voulait être fort, il fallait que son corps suive dans son intégralité. Et chaque jour, il était entraîné avec une arme différente. Ils avaient vu l'épée et la dague pour le moment en plus bien sûr de son katana. Il fallait qu'il puisse faire avec différentes armes sans soucis : qui savait ce qui pouvait arriver en mission.

Il se tint sur ses jambes, les mains dans le dos. Deux heures et demie s'étaient déjà écoulées et c'était donc le moment du maniement de la nouvelle arme. Le matin lui était dédié, puis l'après-midi, du renforcement de nouveau et de l'entraînement au katana. Enfin, la veille il avait rapidement visité l'intérieur des enfers. Cela ressemblait étrangement à l'arrangement des exorcistes… des commerces, des maisons…

Son mentor lui tendit alors un pistolet. Le jeune hésita. Cela lui rappelait trop son frère. Est-ce qu'il pouvait prendre cette arme ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à celui qui se tenait en face de lui : le testait-il ? Sa main s'avança vers la crosse avant d'hésiter de nouveau.

— Toutes les armes, lui rappela son paternel.

Et sa main se referma sur la crosse froide et noire. Il serra les mâchoires en sentant son poids, elle était plus lourde que ce à quoi il s'était d'abord attendu. Il attendit les instructions, mais il mima les mouvements de son frère. Il abaissa le cran de sécurité et se mit face à la cible. Son oeil directeur resta ouvert tandis que l'autre se ferma. Ses deux mains se placèrent de la même façon que son aîné. Son index se posa sur la gâchette. Il souffla. Puis tira.

Bam. La balle partit. Elle manqua de peu la cible. Rin en était surpris : il pensait être bien plus nul que ça. Il recommença sans regarder son mentor qui allait de toute façon lui dire ça. Il recommença jusqu'à ce que le chargeur soit vide. Là, il se saisit de celui qui se trouvait à côté, le mit à l'intérieur de l'arme, mima une fois de plus les gestes de son frère. Clic. Il était mis correctement. Le noiraud se repositionna et continua. Au bout d'il ne savait combien de temps, ses progrès étaient flagrants. Les balles arrivaient presque au centre de la cible.

Ce fut à ce moment que son père lui fit signe d'arrêter. Ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui : ils allaient maintenant aller manger et ils continueraient par un entraînement au katana. Rin se rendit alors compte qu'en effet il avait faim. Certes tirer ne fatiguait pas trop mais être autant concentré, si. Et les échauffements du matin consommaient également de l'énergie.

Ils mangèrent, en compagnie ce coup-ci d'un démon qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de « frères » il avait. Mais celui-ci semblait bien être un des généraux : le Roi était en train de lui parler stratégie. Il n'y prêtait cependant pas attention : ils parlaient trop faiblement car il n'était pas encore habilité pour ceci. Il s'en fichait pour le moment : il voulait simplement devenir plus fort.

En attendant, il finit son assiette et repartit dans la salle d'entraînement. Il commença son échauffement, il commençait à bien connaître de toute façon. Il courut dans la vaste salle. Puis s'attaqua à la musculation. Son père n'arrivait toujours pas. Ce devait être sérieux. Parlaient-ils de lui ? Que pouvaient-ils dire de son cas ? Il fit des gestes dans les airs son katana dégainé dans la main. Plus fort, il n'y avait que ça en ce moment qui le guidait.

— Bien, arrête, Rin.

Ce dernier sursauta. Mince il avait été perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas fait attention à l'arrivée de son paternel. Ce dernier le nota mais préféra ne pas faire la réflexion à son élève : il avait très bien dû comprendre de lui-même. Il haussa les épaules : il n'était qu'au début de son programme d'entraînement. Ils allaient pour le moment s'entraîner sur le maniement de ses flammes : car en ce moment elles ne lui appartenaient pas. Elles étaient uniquement présentes en raison de son sang. Il le fit asseoir au milieu de la pièce et fermer les yeux. Il savait cependant que son fils cadet n'était pas fort pour rester sagement assis.

Il lui fit fermer les yeux et se concentrer sur tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, Kurikara fermé devant ses jambes en position papillon. Le jeune prince se dandina d'une fesse à l'autre. Il sentait le froid des dalles sous ses fesses, ça oui. Mais après… La voix sérieuse de son père lui ordonna de se concentrer. Ses sensations, son entourage. Il devait pouvoir discerner une présence ennemie ou alliée juste comme ça. L'apprenti serra plus fort les paupières.

Quelque chose sembla apparaître dans son champ de perception. Il pouvait sentir la présence de son père. Une puissance impressionnante se dégageait de sa personne. Il sursauta et ouvrit les paupières. L'homme en face de lui hocha la tête, il commençait donc à percevoir. Il le fit recommencer de nouveau : ce n'était que le début, il voulait qu'il perçoive bien plus, cela allait l'aider dans les combats, la maitrise de ses flammes également. Sa détermination lui était utile : il avait fait indéniablement de gros progrès durant ces quelques jours ici.

Soudainement, au bout de plus d'une heure, il sembla à Rin trouver une espèce de puissance plus ou moins similaire à l'intérieur de lui. Elle était toutefois bien plus faible, mais présente. Elle semblait dégager une douce chaleur aux reflets bleus-argents autour d'elle. La voix de son père lui semblait lointaine quand elle parvint à ses oreilles, c'était comme s'il était dans une sorte de liquide que seule la flamme éclairait.

— Bien, reste concentré. Saisis-toi en. Tends la main.

L'ancien apprenti exorciste fronça les sourcils. Il avança lentement la main, mais ce fut comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait. Tout autour de lui semblait être trop épais, limiter le moindre de ses mouvements. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Il tenta de se débattre, de forcer contre cette impossibilité. Et alors, tout disparut.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il était dans la salle, son père concentré qui le regardait. Il respira une grande goulée d'air, haletant. Il serra les mâchoires : il n'avait pas réussi. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à replonger, son mentor l'en arrêta : ça suffisait pour le premier jour. C'était difficile, il ne fallait pas forcer autant. Ce n'était pas non plus en forçant qu'il arriverait à l'atteindre.

Il se releva lentement et chancela. La main forte de Satan l'empêcha de tomber. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être si affaibli. Une pause lui fut imposée. Alors qu'il s'était adossé au mur, attendant de retrouver son calme et ses forces, son père lui expliqua alors qu'ils n'allaient exceptionnellement pas avoir d'entraînement cet après-midi. Rin le dévisagea, surpris.

— Malgré ce que m'a dit mon général, comme quoi tu es extrêmement recherché, il faut que je t'affronte au monde extérieur. Tu progresseras mieux en voyant le monde d'un oeil neuf. Tu ne seras pas seul, alors si tu dois affronter des exorcistes, tu pourras toujours t'en sortir sans trop de difficulté.

Rin hocha docilement la tête. Son coeur était partagé : devait-il avoir peur de remonter ou au contraire avoir hâte de revoir ce soleil tant désiré ? Et s'il croisait un de ses amis ? Euh ancien camarade… Que ferait-il ? Devrait-il les affronter ? Il serra les mâchoires. Et qui allait l'accompagner ?

La porte s'ouvrit au moment où il se posait cette question : Amaimon, sa sucette dans la bouche rentra, avec son air négligent. Il salua rapidement son père et ne daigna pas un regard à son jeune frère. Il devait certes l'emmener en contrôle avec lui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il le considérait comme quelque chose d'assez intéressant pour s'en soucier. Il prit les ordres auprès de son père et demanda au jeune de se bouger pour le rejoindre et se téléporter.

— Amaimon, je te rappelle que tu dois veiller sur lui. Pas le provoquer. Si j'apprends que vous vous êtes affrontés, je vous promets que la sentence pour vous deux ne vous plaira pas.

Il fit la moue, leva les yeux au ciel mais comprit le message. Son jeune frère, Kurikara au bras le rejoignit et mit sa main sur son épaule. Ils disparurent. Quand Rin retrouva ses marques, ils étaient dans un endroit assez éloigné de la ville. Il ne savait pas trop où et le vert ne devait pas avoir reçu l'ordre de le lui dire. Il regarda autour de lui, tandis que l'autre commençait à marcher devant lui. Leurs servants devaient déjà être en train de les attendre.

Cet endroit n'était pas grand-chose pour les enfers : juste quelques disciples qui priaient pour la renaissance de Satan sur terre. Mais quelques personnes en plus pouvaient toujours s'avérer utiles. Les suivants leur firent visiter les lieux, honorés de recevoir la visite d'un général ! Amaimon contrôlait rapidement que tout allait bien, leur demandait s'ils avaient des difficultés puis décida qu'il était temps d'y aller.

Mais Rin fronça les sourcils. Un des membres du « groupe » semblait étrange. Il restait en retrait. Il aurait pu penser que c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait peur, cependant quelque chose se dégageait de lui. Il n'aurait pas pu dire quoi, mais il sentait quelque chose d'étrange. Il grimaça : si seulement ses capacités de perception étaient plus développées. Il haussa finalement les épaules et sortit du sorte de temple à la suite de son frère.

— C'est bon, on peut rentrer ! On a fait le job que père voulait qu'on fasse. Va reprendre ton entraînement pour que tu puisses enfin servir à quelque chose. J'ai pas envie de faire nounou pour le restant de mes looonnngs jours !

Le noiraud serra les mâchoires et refusa. Non, il voulait revoir le monde humain. Il en avait envie, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Tandis que le vert râlait il le provoqua :

— Ben écoute, je vais y aller tout seul si t'es pas content et t'expliquera à Satan pourquoi je suis pas avec toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé seul ! Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi que tu ai laissé une recrue prometteuse se débrouiller toute seule ! Et à ce que je sache il ne nous a pas empêchés de nous balader !?

— Tu fais chier le nouveau, tu sais ? Non certes, mais à ce que je sache, c'est pas moi qui suis recherché de tous les exorcistes de la ville parce que j'ai tué mon amie en perdant le contrôle ?

Le noiraud serra les dents. Ça faisait mal, mais c'était la vérité et il ne démordrait pas du fait qu'il voulait absolument aller dans la ville. Cela semblait l'appeler. Il avait besoin de se rappeler qu'il était encore un peu humain. Qu'il pouvait se mêler à eux malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Malgré l'horreur de la chose qu'il avait commise. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la ville.

La cohue reprit presque immédiatement quand ils rentrèrent dans les rues bondées. Un évènement se préparait : Halloween, tout le monde se préparait à l'énorme fête qu'il allait y avoir dans les rues le soir. Il sourit tristement, regardant autour de lui les guirlandes de lanternes qui commençaient à être installées. Il aurait dû le fêter avec ses amis, Shiemi à ses côtés. Ils auraient bien ri et ils s'en seraient souvenus comme un souvenir spécial. Il continua alors de marcher, ne se souciant pas de savoir si Amaimon le suivait ou non.

Soudain, alors qu'il montait des marches qui conduisaient vers les hauts de la ville, il s'arrêta net. Quelqu'un lui rentra dedans mais il n'y fit pas attention. Son regard ne pouvait pas se détacher de quelque chose. Ou plutôt de quelqu'un. Qui devait être morte. Elle se tenait là, devant lui, de dos, regardant les plantes qu'une fleuriste vendait. Elle se tourna de profil et un sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres tandis que son petit animal de compagnie sautillait sur son épaule.

Il voulut franchir la foule pour la rejoindre. Il joua des épaules pour parvenir jusqu'à l'étale et quand il y arriva, la jeune fille avait disparu. Elle n'avait jamais été là, jamais été présente ici matériellement. Seulement dans sa tête. Son fantôme ne le quittait pas…

Il gravit plus rapidement les marches, fuyant alors la foule. Il lui semblait que toutes les têtes blondes pouvaient être la jeune femme ! Il allait devenir fou. Il monta rapidement toutes les volées de marches, se moquant des regards qu'on pouvait lui lancer. Il s'arrêta, haletant dans un endroit plus calme. De là, il pouvait contempler la ville, l'agitation et les bruits qui s'en dégageaient. Amaimon le rejoignit peu après. Mais il entendait à peine ce qu'il lui reprochait.

— Ça va pas non de t'arrêter comme ça, de disparaître, puis de partir en courant ? Tu veux me perdre ou quoi ? On aurait dit que t'as vu un fantôme !

Le jeune démon ne réagit pas. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? Il s'appuya contre la rambarde en pierre. Il regardait. Finalement, peut-être n'appartenait-il plus à ce monde ?

Une présence le fit se relever rapidement. Quelqu'un en voulait à sa vie. Il le sentait. Il se retourna en même temps que le vert, main sur la garde de son katana. Un exorciste s'était caché derrière une maison, approchant doucement. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était repéré et fonça sur eux, épée en main. Rin dégaina, les flammes bleues vinrent le transformer et l'envelopper. Il descendit dans ses appuis et affronta l'exorciste. Il était bien plus faible que ce à quoi il ne s'était d'abord attendu. Il réussit à passer dans son dos, leva le coude et enfonça cette partie de son corps dans l'arrière du cou de son adversaire. Ce dernier s'écroula au sol, dans les pommes.

Le jeune démon lança un dernier regard à l'homme inconscient puis fit un geste à son accompagnateur. Ils partaient. Le monde humain ne voulait plus de lui.

* * *

~X~

* * *

— Monsieur Yukio Okamura, vous êtes jugés pour soupçon de complicité avec les démons et en particulier, votre frère parti récemment dans ce camp. Que pouvez-vous dire pour votre défense ?

Yukio était dans ce qui ressemblait à une boîte en bois. Il faisait face à une brochette de jurés et de spectateurs venus observés son jugement. Est-ce que ça les amusait autant de le voir se dépêtrer avec ces fausses accusations ? Il sentait des regards plus lourds que d'autres : celui d'Angel, et ceux de ses élèves. Mais aussi Mephisto.

Il n'était pas coupable. Il n'avait jamais fréquenté de démons autrement que pour les tuer. Son père adoptif avait été tué par eux, pourquoi irait-il les rejoindre ? Il ne comprenait pas les actes de son frère, mais après tout ce dernier avait développé ses pouvoirs contrairement à lui. Il avait suivi son chemin, et lui, le sien. Il se battrait pour les exorcistes, et s'il le fallait, il tuerait son frère de ses propres mains. Il les avait trahis, maintenant il allait en payer le prix.

— Je plaide non coupable, votre Honneur. Et je promets que je tuerais Rin Okamura de mes mains. Je veux reprendre mes fonctions pour pouvoir m'en charger et vous ramener la preuve de sa mort.

Un murmure surpris parcourut le public d'exorcistes. Ce garçon, considéré comme un prodige voulait-il réellement tuer son propre frère ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas justement encore plus suspect ? Ou le pensait-il vraiment ? Le juge tapa du marteau pour récupérer l'attention de tous. Les murmures faiblirent immédiatement et les yeux se fixèrent sur l'accusé qui se tenait encore droit et le regard flamboyant.

Des questions suivirent. Avait-il la force d'assassiner son frère ? Tant au niveau de la puissance que psychologique. Ne faiblirait-il pas devant lui, donnant la possibilité à l'ennemi de l'abattre ? Mais Yukio ne montrait pas un signe de manque de détermination. Il avait déjà fait son choix. Il voulait continuer à progresser dans l'échelle et son frère en serait le prix. Il les avait trahis de toute façon, il était inexcusable.

Le jury demanda alors un peu d'attente pour qu'ils rendent leur jugement. C'est alors qu'un nouveau témoin apparut à la barre. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il venait pour dire ce qu'il avait vu peu de temps auparavant. Son souffle était encore court et il transpirait à grosses gouttes.

— J'ai vu Rin Okamura. Il était avec Amaimon, démon de la terre et général de Satan. (Bruits dans l'assemblée avant que le juge ne les ramène de nouveau.) Je l'ai alors attaqué comme sa tête est mise à prix. Je pensais qu'il serait facile à abattre comme il n'était qu'un apprenti exorciste… mais il s'est contenté de se défendre et de me mettre K.O. en quelques secondes. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'avait fourni aucun effort.

Yukio grinça des dents. Et merde. Si Rin avait progressé ce ne serait plus aussi évident. Est-ce qu'il était en ce moment en train de se former et de progresser alors que lui était piégé dans ce tribunal ?! Si Satan le formait, il était non seulement décidément perdu pour leur cause, mais aussi serait redoutable. Il n'avait pas prévu cela du tout, il fallait qu'il s'entraîne encore plus, il devait le surpasser. Il n'avait plus le choix.

Les yeux se tournèrent alors vers lui. Il savait que ça pouvait lui retomber dessus ou au contraire l'aider.

— Très bien, le juge prit enfin la parole, nous décidons dons qu'en ces conditions Yukio Okamura sera libéré sous condition. Il est le plus à même de connaître notre nouvel ennemi qui doit être abattu avant qu'il ne devienne trop dangereux. Monsieur Okamura, exorciste de classe dragon sera donc constamment entouré d'exorcistes jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il devra faire les preuves de sa fidélité. Son titre de professeur est momentanément suspendu cependant. Angel se chargera de sa surveillance.

Il tapa de nouveau du marteau et annonça que le jugement avait été rendu. Derrière ses lunettes les iris du jeune exorciste innocenté s'assombrirent et croisèrent ceux, bleus, d'Angel. Bien-sûr, il voulait le surveiller personnellement. Il ne le décevrait pas et reprendrait bientôt son rang qui lui revenait de droit ! Il avait travaillé dur pour l'avoir et il ne le perdrait pas si facilement.

Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Il devait rattraper son retard dans la course contre son frère.

* * *

~X~

* * *

A l'hôpital, pendant ce temps, Shiemi bougea légèrement dans son lit d'hôpital. Elle reprenait lentement conscience. Ses paupières frémirent, puis elle finit par en ouvrir une. Elle s'habitua à la lumière puis ouvrit la seconde. Où était-elle ? Elle était perdue… Les souvenirs revinrent alors un à un. Rin qui perdait le contrôle et qui la transperçait par maladresse. Ses larmes alors qu'il la tenait, à demie consciente. Et puis elle se souvenait aussi qu'elle avait voulu empêcher Yukio de tuer son frère. Et après, rien…

Elle devait les retrouver ! Elle devait leur dire qu'elle allait bien. Que tout s'était arrangé, qu'ils ne devaient plus s'en vouloir. Elle se sentait coupable d'être aussi coupable. Elle poussa alors sur ses coudes et ne put retenir un cri de douleur, retombant dans les oreillers.

— Shiemi ?! Tu es réveillée ?!

Une tête aux gros sourcils et aux cheveux violets apparut dans son champ de vision. Izumo… Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait elle qui serait présente à son réveil, signe qu'elle l'appréciait tout de même un minimum. Elle se sentit flattée. Mais dieu qu'elle avait mal !

— Izumo ? Je suis où là ? Et où sont Rin et Yukio ? Il faut que je leur dise que je vais bien, qu'ils ne doivent pas se battre.

L'amie de la jeune blonde détourna alors le regard. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'elle se soit évanouie…

— Tu es à l'hôpital… Sans Yukio, tu serais morte d'une hémorragie, transpercée par Rin… D'ailleurs il… écoute je sais que ça va te paraître improbable, impossible, moi aussi je n'ai pas voulu le croire alors que je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, mais… Il… Rin est parti dans les enfers avec Amaimon.

La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Rin ? Parti avec les démons ? Le garçon si généreux qu'elle connaissait ? Son sourire éclatant de malice revint s'imprimer sur sa rétine. Non, ça ne pouvait pas. Et pourtant, l'attitude de sa camarade - amie désormais - prouvait que c'était la vérité. Elle mit un moment avant de bien capter l'information.

— Yukio quant à lui est en procès, ils déterminent s'il est un démon aussi ou non. (Elle sortit son portable). Ah apparemment il est relâché, mais toujours sous contrôle d'Angel. Et il veut tuer Rin de ses propres mains.

Shiemi lâcha un cri de surprise ! Tout ça était sa faute ! Il fallait qu'elle retrouve les deux et qu'elle les réconcilie ! C'était maintenant tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour eux.

* * *

 **Eh voilà, bon c'était sûr qu'elle vivrait sinon c'était pas drôle ! ;) est-ce que Rin va savoir faire avec sa vie de démon ? :) enfin bref vous saurez ça dimanche prochain normalement xD**

 **n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review svp je n'arrive pas trop à écrire ces temps-ci :/ du coup vos impressions me feraient du bien :D**

 **Beuzouilles ~**


	3. 3 Une montée en puissance

**Salut à tous et à toutes, je m'excuse de cette longue absence : peu de motivation, et oublie dû à des choses à faire m'enfin ! donc voici le chap 3, j'ai réussi à retrouver la motiv donc le chap 6 est quasi fini ! il y aura entre 7 et 8 chapitres j'hésite encore... j'écris mdr !**

 **j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Une montée en puissance**

— Rin !

Shiemi cria le nom de celui qui lui tournait le dos. Elle voulait lui parler. Rien qu'en le voyant posté ainsi, elle savait qu'il avait changé. Son dos était plus droit, mais il lui semblait également qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son attitude. Il paraissait… plus confiant et sûr de lui, mais également plus détruit et plus endurci. Plus mûr à cause de la souffrance.

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Elle resta bouche bée un léger moment. Était-ce réellement lui ? Il semblait avoir évolué si soudainement… Des muscles bien dessinés s'étaient créés sur son corps entier, visibles sous son t-shirt légèrement moulant. Sa mâchoire semblait plus marquée. Ses yeux flamboyaient également plus. Elle hésita. Lui aussi.

Ils ouvrirent la bouche puis la refermèrent en même temps, dans cette synchronisation gênante. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire. Enfin ce fut la jeune femme qui affirma d'une voix forte - en regardant pourtant le sol :

— Je suis vivante Rin, je t'en prie, reviens ! Il faut que tu réconcilie avec Yukio. Ils veulent tous te tuer, mais je suis certaine qu'ils se trompent ! Tu n'es pas un démon !

Il eut un rictus à la fois amusé et blessé. Son regard partit au loin, comme s'il lui échappait, s'il partait. Elle remarqua soudainement les cornes qui semblaient avoir poussé sur sa tête. Elle tendit la main vers lui, l'effleurant sur le bras. Ils reçurent un choc électrique et le jeune démon fit un petit bond en arrière. Tout ses mouvements lui semblaient… _trop_. Trop rapides, trop puissants, trop contrôlés. Elle ne savait pas se l'expliquer…

Rin sentit la décharge électrique comme s'il l'avait réellement reçue. Elle, vivante ? C'était impossible. Il l'avait tuée. Il s'éloigna un peu plus, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui reproche encore quelque chose. Mais il ne put s'empêcher, comme à son habitude de lui parler.

— Que vas-tu encore me reprocher ? Ta mort ? Ma faiblesse ? Mon incapacité à me contrôler ?

La jeune femme face à lui fronça les sourcils, puis son visage exprima une intense tristesse. Il l'avait blessée, merde ! Elle recula d'un pas comme si la douleur devenait maintenant physique. Il tendit la main et la rattrapa par le poignet, la tirant légèrement vers lui, se fichant de la douleur électrique qu'il venait de ressentir. Il ne la laisserait pas partir une fois de plus. Il ne la laisserait pas se jeter par la falaise comme toutes les autres fois. Ce rêve était étrange, pas du tout le même que les autres… mais il ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi il ressentait ça.

— Non, ne pars pas ! Je… je suis désolé… Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais aimé te dire pendant que tu étais encore vivante. Tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu faire à tes côtés. Alors reproche-moi tout ce que tu veux, vas-y. J'encaisserai. Après tout, c'est tout ce que je mérite. J'ai juste voulu te sauver, et je me suis loupé. J'ai voulu… je te jure que j'ai essayé de tenir… Mais… j'ai été trop faible… et… et…

Les larmes bordèrent ses yeux. Il se sentait minable. Et la jeune femme qui ne reculait pas, surprise. Elle s'avança même d'un pas. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le gifle tandis que ses larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues. Mais non, elle monta lentement la main vers sa pommette et du pouce effaça la larme. Un petit sourire apaisant se forma sur son visage.

— Je le sais, ça, Rin ! Je veux juste que tu reviennes, avec nous. Et que tout redevienne comme avant, s'il-te-plaît !

Il ouvrit la bouche, il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Après tout, elle avait accepté ses excuses pour son meurtre. Peut-être était-elle enfin apte à entendre ses sentiments réels qu'il possédait pour elle depuis si longtemps. Depuis combien de temps en fait ? Il ouvrit la bouche et alors qu'il prononça son prénom, le corps de la jeune femme commença à se dématérialiser. Il serra plus fort son poignet pour l'empêcher de partir : pas à ce moment ! Elle sembla, elle aussi, paniquer, s'accrochant plus fort à son avant-bras, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau.

Mais rien n'y fit, leur image commença à se disloquer. Et il resta un court instant seul dans le paysage à la fois familier et inconnu.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Sa main toucha instinctivement ses joues, l'une était légèrement mouillée, tandis que l'autre, il lui semblait qu'on l'avait essuyée. Il regarda alors son avant-bras. Cinq petites marques rouges plus ou moins alignées le marquaient. Comme si Shiemi avait réellement été présente. Comme si elle s'était vraiment accrochée de toutes ses forces à lui.

Il n'y comprenait décidément plus rien. Une fois elle lui reprochait tout et se jetait d'une falaise en le maudissant presque. L'autre, elle ne voulait pas le quitter au point d'enfoncer ses doigts dans son bras. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ?! Il ferma, ouvrit puis referma la main.

Il se leva, s'habilla, petit-déjeuna puis se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement comme à son habitude. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, il cherchait en vain une signification dans ses rêves. Il rentra alors dans la salle et secoua ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il s'immobilisa un instant, surpris, puis refit le même geste. Ce fut la même sensation…

Sa main chercha alors l'endroit exact sur le haut de son front, caché sous ses cheveux noirs. Deux petites bosses - douloureuses - pointaient symétriquement de chaque côté. Il fronça les sourcils : pouvait-il réellement avoir des cornes ? Est-ce que son humanité se faisait à ce point la belle ?

Son père choisit cet instant pour arriver. Il regarda le jeune de la tête aux pieds et parut satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Le concerné ne s'en était sans doute pas rendu compte mais il avait soudainement pris des muscles : ils avaient dûs progresser lentement depuis maintenant mais ils étaient arrivés à un stade où ils se voyaient. L'oeil expert de Satan, habitué à former, l'avait tout de suite repéré. Quelque chose néanmoins semblait turlupiner son fils.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Rin ?

L'apprenti bafouilla, puis sa main se posa sur le sommet de son front, juste après la limite des cheveux, là où se formaient les flammes bleues quand il libérait son katana. Il comprit également aussitôt et s'approcha d'un pas. Tous les démons ne possédaient pas des cornes : Amaimon n'en possédait pas; mais ceci était une preuve d'une grande force en développement. Il y avait beaucoup de potentiel dans son fils, comme il l'avait soupçonné dès le départ. Il en avait maintenant la preuve.

— Il n'y a pas que ça qui a changé, mon fils. Regarde.

Il lui apporta alors un miroir et lui ordonna d'enlever son haut. Comme il le supposait, ses pectoraux étaient maintenant ciselés tandis que ses abdos commençaient à se dessiner. L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. Est-ce que c'était vraiment possible en si peu de temps ? Son expression de surprise passa alors à un sourire. Il devenait plus fort, il en avait la preuve !

Il commença alors son entraînement quotidien avec motivation, courir, musculation… Enfin ils prirent les armes. Rin était dynamique et parfaitement dedans. Ils attaquèrent, parèrent et le jeune apprit de nouvelles techniques.

Avant le repas, son père le fit s'asseoir de nouveau au centre de la pièce. Il fallait de nouveau qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il devait pouvoir visualiser son pouvoir et sa flamme afin de mieux la contrôler. Rin dut reprendre du début ce qu'il pensait avoir acquis lors de sa première tentative. Il ne percevait pas encore immédiatement ce qui l'entourait !

Il se remit dans la même position, les jambes en papillon, les mains sur ses genoux avec son arme devant lui. Il se concentra en fermant les yeux. Il sentait la présence de son mentor, il ne s'y attarda pas ce coup-ci. Il voulut projeter son esprit plus, loin mais la flamme qu'émettait l'homme à ses côtés était trop forte. Il rouvrit les yeux un instant afin de se familiariser avec cette sensation semblable à de l'éblouissement, puis repartit.

Il serra les paupières, se concentrant sur autre chose que son père. Il ne fallait simplement pas qu'il regarde ce dernier s'il ne voulait pas se griller la rétine ! Il tenta de percevoir les autres qui pouvaient être présents dans les enfers. Bon d'abord l'énorme Palais, quand il arriverait à le sonder entièrement ce serait fantastique ! Il eut l'impression d'explorer les couloirs sans y être, à la recherche d'une lueur. Il en trouva plusieurs, mais elles étaient infimes et inintéressantes : des démons de basse classe !

Chercher plus loin, encore un peu. Il trouva alors une flamme. Elle était également extrêmement puissante - même si moins que celle de son père. Un des plus puissants généraux, très certainement ! Il se glaça soudainement : le regard de l'aîné se posa alors sur lui. Il avait été senti ! Son esprit rejoignit immédiatement son corps.

Et il ouvrit la bouche et les yeux en même temps, à court de souffle ! Il remarqua qu'il était tombé sur le dos pendant son exploration. C'était extrêmement perturbant d'être détecté alors qu'il pensait être discret et que personne ne pouvait s'apercevoir de sa présence !

Son père hocha la tête, c'était nettement mieux. Il était tombé sur l'un de ses fils les plus doués, forcément il ne faisait pas le poids et le général l'avait immédiatement repéré. Il fallait maintenant qu'il tente de reprendre contact avec la flamme à l'intérieur de lui : s'il arrivait à la saisir entièrement, il possèderait une puissance qui dépasserait tout entendement humain. C'était ainsi que les généraux réussissaient à avoir leur grade ! Naturellement, cela impliquait pour la saisir de savoir contrôler ses flammes !

Rin tenta de rentrer dans ce for intérieur qui l'avait rejeté la dernière fois. La flamme brûlait au même endroit, lueur bleue argentée qui se reflétait et illuminait l'obscurité enveloppante. Il lui sembla de nouveau qu'il flottait dans un espèce de liquide. Mais il était contracté et stressé de son dernier échec.

Il tendit la main pour attraper cette lumière hypnotisante.

Cependant, alors que sa main avançait extrêmement lentement, qu'il luttait contre tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, la flamme sembla reculer. De plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de s'approcher. Il rua, lutta contre ce qui l'entourait et l'empêchait d'avancer, mais rien.

Il se fit éjecter de ce lieu mystérieux sans plus d'explications. Encore une fois, il restait hors d'haleine.

Son père lui fit signe qu'ils faisaient une pause : ils allaient manger. Dans la pièce attitrée, un homme attendait. L'aura qu'il dégageait sembla l'écraser aussitôt qu'il rentra dans la pièce et qu'il fit un pas pour s'approcher vers lui. Sa stature était importante : il n'était pas extrêmement imposant, mais son charisme compensait. Son mètre quatre-vingt semblait n'être composé que de muscles.

Rin n'eut pas besoin d'explications de son père pour comprendre que c'était le démon qu'il avait dérangé. L'aîné redressa lentement la tête. Son regard bleu électrique menaçant se posa sur lui, sortant de sous sa frange écarlate et des mèches noires à l'arrières qui étaient coiffées en une longue tresse. Le jeune se pétrifia un court instant. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas eu plus peur que ça de son père qui était censé être plus puissant que ce général, et qu'avec celui-là il était pétrifié ?! Il avala difficilement. L'avait-il dérangé dans un mauvais moment pour qu'il lui en veuille à ce point ?!

— Alors c'est toi, l'humain qui se prend pour un démon ? Le semi-humain ! Tu as de la chance que père te laisse une chance parmi nous, je n'aurais fait qu'une bouchée de toi autrement.

— Maou, l'interrompit Satan ! Je suis certain qu'il a du potentiel même si ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'il est ici : ses cornes sont déjà en train de pousser ! Et puis remballe-moi ton aura, là, ça ne sert à rien de l'impressionner.

Le général leva un sourcil, dubitatif et surpris. Il haussa ensuite les épaules.

— Essaie au moins d'être plus discret, gamin. Ce n'est pas en t'annonçant comme tu l'as fait avec moi que l'ennemi ne te détectera pas !

Rin hocha la tête, épaté. Et soudain, comme il obéissait à son maître, le démon fit cesser soudainement l'aura qui se dégageait de lui et qui oppressait tant le jeune. Ce dernier resta bouche bée : ainsi, on pouvait contrôler l'aura qu'on dégageait. On pouvait la rendre écrasante ou bien même la faire disparaître ! Leur puissance lui sauta alors aux yeux. Jamais il ne serait à leur niveau !

Il ne comprit pas trop comment ils en arrivèrent là, mais son aîné s'occupa de lui l'après-midi ! Il jaugea au début son niveau au katana ! Il était redoutable, ses mouvements devenaient flous. Et alors que son père se retenait à certains moments, lui ne se gênait pas. L'adolescent serra les dents et continua de se battre. Il savait que son corps serait couvert de bleus, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il voulait progresser. Sa détermination sembla surprendre le plus vieux et un petit sourire se dégagea de son visage impassible.

Satan regardait dans un coin ses deux fils combattre. Il ne disait rien : il savait que Maou connaissait ce qu'il faisait. Il savait aussi que la compétition pour le plus jeune serait utile et le ferait progresser plus vite. Quant à son général, il devait se revoir plus jeune dans le cadet !

Il avait aussi chargé Maou de faire contrôler à Rin ses flammes. C'était un véritable soucis s'il n'arrivait pas à le faire : il en aurait besoin pour se saisir pleinement de sa puissance.

Pendant trois jours, les deux s'entraînèrent ensemble. Le corps du plus jeune était couvert de bleus, mais il avait considérablement progressé même s'il ne le remarquait pas. Ses mouvements étaient plus fluides, rapides, sans hésitation. Son regard brillait d'une lueur déterminée et farouche !

Il avait aussi appris à contrôler ses flammes. Du moins en partie. Cela avait d'abord été catastrophique : il avait envahi toute la salle de flammes. Un claquement de doigt du démon les avait toutefois éteintes aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues. Et puis peu à peu, il avait commencé à comprendre. Ce n'était tout de même pas entièrement ça, mais cela venait progressivement ! Son père était fier de ses progrès.

Il décida donc de le faire retourner sur le terrain afin de continuer sa formation. Il fallait qu'il voie à quoi tout cela ressemblait, qu'il voie leurs alliés. Général, il devrait travailler avec tout ceci ! Les espions étaient indéniablement très utiles !

Amaimon fut donc de nouveau chargé de la tâche. Il arriva en râlant, mais se stoppa en apercevant Rin. Ce dernier ne remarquait pas encore qu'il avait pris confiance en lui et que son aura était devenue plus imposante. Sa carrure avait également bien augmenté et sa façon de se tenir semblait indiquer qu'il ne fallait pas le défier car il était devenu plus redoutable. Le vert fronça donc les sourcils et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Il saisit l'épaule du plus jeune et ils se téléportèrent dans le monde humain. Mais ce coup-ci, au lieu d'être totalement éloignés de la ville et loin des humains, ils étaient en plein milieu de la capitale ! Le corps de l'ancien exorciste se tendit : sa dernière expérience avait été catastrophique. Et là… ils étaient dans sa ville d'origine ! Nul doute que les exorcistes devaient sillonner toutes les rues à sa recherche !

— On se bouge. On fait ce qu'on doit faire et on rentre. Direct !

L'apprenti démon se contenta de consentir et ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment à examiner. Encore une fois, tandis qu'on leur faisait visiter, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il semblait avoir une étrange tension entre les membres, sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer : Amaimon ne semblait pas le remarquer… Etait-ce son imagination ? Etait-ce parce qu'il était trop tendu ?

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et Rin fit part de ses doutes au brocolis. Un des membres l'avait regardé étrangement. Il était certain que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'autre haussa les épaules, le nouveau était parano, très bien ! Il ne fit pas plus attention à ce qu'il lui disait et se téléporta.

Alors qu'il rendait son rapport, Rin rentra dans la grande salle de réception où son père se trouvait quand il ne l'entraînait pas.

— Père, j'aimerai être mis sur cette affaire. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais je sens comme si ils étaient en train de se tourner contre nous. Sans toutefois passer du côté des exorcistes… Je ne saurais expliquer mon impression, mais j'aimerais pouvoir creuser.

Satan regarda alors son général puis passa à son jeune fils. Il lui accorda alors la mission. S'il voulait que le jeune continue de progresser comme il le faisait maintenant, il fallait lui donner des objectifs, renouveler les raisons pour lesquelles il voulait l'être. Il consentait donc à ce que son fils fasse des recherches. Si ce n'était rien, tant mieux. Sinon, il le féliciterait et devrait être impartial quant à la sanction. Ce serait la mort sans grâce permise. Rin avait bien compris tous les enjeux. En demandant cette mission il s'y était attendu. Il savait qu'il rentrerait dans la cour des grands si son père acceptait.

Ce dernier lui remit alors une sorte de badge. Le gadget permettait pour lui qui ne maitrisait pas encore le pouvoir, de se téléporter jusqu'en enfer ! C'était extrêmement facile à utiliser : appuyer sur un simple bouton et on était dans l'autre monde ! Il lui donnait une semaine pour le moment pour faire ses enquêtes et trouver ce qu'il se tramait. Ou revenir bredouille. Pendant cette semaine naturellement, ses entraînements ne seraient pas entièrement arrêtés. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il perde son niveau actuel.

Le jeune prince se décida de finir la journée en s'entraînant. Demain, il irait dans le monde humain. Seul. Il voulait être à la hauteur si jamais on l'attaquait ! Il ne pouvait compter que sur ses compétences et sa rapidité à appuyer sur le petit bouton ! Etrangement, ce fut Maou qui le supervisa et lui donna quelques conseils en plus. Est-ce qu'il avait conquis ce prince confirmé ?!

La nuit fut encore remplie de cauchemars où ses amis et Shiemi le rejetaient… Mais il allait finir par s'y habituer ! Il petit-déjeuna et partit aussitôt dans le monde humain. Peut-être qu'ainsi il ne croiserait aucun exorciste !

Alors qu'il venait de rentrer à Tokyo, il s'arrêta. Une jeune femme blonde le fixait, ses cheveux étaient courts et ses yeux verts ne le quittaient pas. Non, non ! Elle était morte, il le savait ! Il devait arrêter avec ces hallucinations ! Il secoua la tête et elle disparut… Il commença alors à fouiller dans les affaires du temple où étaient les espions de son père. Ses vêtements lui donnaient un laisser-passer pour aller où ils voulaient sans qu'on puisse lui dire quoique ce soit.

Il commença donc à fouiller dans les papiers de gestion de ce temple, il examina tout ce qui pouvait témoigner que quelque chose clochait. Il repéra les nouveaux membres, ceux qui étaient partis… Il passa toute la matinée dessus sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais il avait mis le doigt sur une anomalie. Un membre n'avait aucun passé, et venait de rentrer dans leur temple. Si c'était un exorciste, il fallait le faire disparaître immédiatement!

Il avait demandé au chef du temple de faire chercher la personne : il devait uniquement lui toucher quelques mots, savoir de quoi il en était. Il voulait continuer cette enquête. Si, comme il le pensait, c'était bien plus profond que deux membres pourris, il voulait connaître le chef et tuer la rébellion à la racine. Il attendait donc dans la grande salle du temple, là où on priait pour la résurrection de Satan. Cela était très étrange de se dire que peu de temps avant il aurait tenté de détruire ce temple pour empêcher ce qu'il s'y passait… et maintenant il tentait de le défendre !

L'homme arriva, il devait mesurer dans les un mètre soixante-dix, la trentaine. Il portait une cape large, blanche avec un bord bleu sur le bas, le col et les manches. Comme tout les autres. Il ne sortait pas beaucoup du lot dans un groupe de personnes… Le jeune vérifia la présence de son arme accessible pour dégainer rapidement.

— Alors dites-moi, commença-t-il, vous faites partie des exorcistes ? (l'homme en face se durcit, Rin comprit qu'il avait touché quelque chose mais que ce n'était pas ça) Non… Une organisation indépendante ? Qui sont vos chefs, c'est quoi votre but ? Récemment une mission a échoué, est-ce vous qui l'avez faite échouer ?

L'homme fit un pas en arrière, se mettant presque sur ses positions défensives, instinctivement. Il le remarqua de lui-même comme le jeune esquissa un sourire. Il venait de se trahir lui-même ! Il tenta alors de jouer à faire mine de rien, mais ça ne pouvait désormais plus fonctionner et les deux le savaient. Tout était une question de temps avant qu'il se trahisse un peu plus et que Rin obtienne ce qu'il voulait. Des informations.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, seigneur Démon ! Je ne sers que Satan!

— Foutaises ! Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, je vous prie !

L'homme comprit que cela ne servait à rien : son seul moyen de survivre était de tuer ce jeune inexpérimenté qui mettait son nez dans ses affaires alors que tout allait bien. Oui c'était bien lui qui avait saboté la dernière mission ! Il sortit de sous sa longue cape une longue dague et fonça sur Rin. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans les rangs de Satan, une semaine, deux ? Ce serait très facile de le tuer !

Un masque tomba sur le visage du jeune prince des enfers. Sa main droite tomba directement sur la garde de Kurikara et il dégaina. Une vague de puissance mêlée de flammes bleues se dégagea au même instant que la lame chantait. Le traitre fut propulsé à quelques mètres dû à la vague ! Son dos heurta le mur derrière lui mais il se remit rapidement du choc. Rin fut lui-même surpris de sa puissance mais préféra ne rien montrer. Il voulait des informations avant de le tuer.

Il lui posa encore quelques questions, mais les seules réponses qu'il eut furent des attaques. Il arrivait très facilement à contrer les attaques du trentenaire, il avait même l'impression qu'il était lent ! Alors que le front de l'ennemi se couvrait de gouttes de sueur, il commençait seulement à se chauffer ! Le gouffre qu'il y avait entre eux ne ferait que s'agrandir au fur et à mesure du temps. L'homme le comprit.

— Vous ne saurez rien de moi et de l'organisation sauf que nous serons plus puissants que Satan et nous prendrons la pleine possession de ce monde !

Rin leva les yeux au ciel, c'était tellement naïf ! Mais alors qu'il fonça sur lui, sa tête se mit à réfléchir. S'il menait au bout cette attaque, il allait tuer l'homme. Ses mains se couvriraient encore de sang ! Et ce coup-ci ce ne serait pas un accident ! Voulait-il vraiment tuer pour une cause qui, un mois auparavant, n'était pas la sienne ? Voulait-il devenir un démon maintenant ? Ses dents se crispèrent et ses pieds freinèrent le mouvement.

Le temps sembla ralentir. Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il souriait. La lame fonçait droit sur sa gorge. Et soudain, elle s'arrêta, à quelques millimètres de la peau fine. Le traitre loucha sur la pointe de la lame. Les yeux de Rin flamboyaient de doute. Que devait-il faire ? Etait-il prêt à tuer ?

Le sourire ennemi s'étendit un peu plus : si le jeune était incapable de le tuer, lui en revanche pouvait le faire ! Il attaqua alors la jeune recrue et tenta de lui entailler le bras pour qu'il ne puisse plus manier son sabre, mais ce dernier se trouva loin de son chemin. Rin se reprit : il n'avait pas le droit de se faire tuer par quelqu'un d'aussi faible ! Alors que l'autre revenait, il arma son bras et prit son élan. Ce fut son corps qui réfléchit à la place de sa tête toujours prise en étau. Son bras fit un mouvement tandis qu'il arrivait à la hauteur de la gorge. Il s'arrêta et se retourna, le visage fermé. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait réussi son coup et que l'autre n'avait aucune chance.

Le sang giclait en un petit geyser de la gorge du traitre.

— Tu ne peux … pas nous arrêter, parvint à gargouiller le mort tandis que le sang envahissait sa bouche et dégoulinait de son cou.

Il s'écroula alors sur le sol, mort. Le sang formait une petite marre autour de lui. Rin se saisit de son arme dont la lame était légèrement tachée de sang et l'essuya dans le vêtement du mort avant qu'il ne soit trop imbibé. Des hommes fidèles du temple arrivèrent en courant. Ils venaient d'entendre les bruits d'affrontement. Leur regard se posèrent sur la marre de sang sur le carrelage, l'homme à la gorge béante, et le fils de Satan qui venait de rengainer.

— Un traitre, se contenta d'expliquer le cadet Okamura.

Il les contourna sans plus d'explications et sortit dehors. Il avait besoin de faire un point sur tout cela. Il venait de tuer un homme. Il l'avait voulu cette fois-ci. Il avait parfaitement eu le contrôle de lui-même ! Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Il devrait bientôt faire le rapport à son père. Et puis, avait-il réellement le temps de se poser des questions sur le meurtre, la justice, qu'il venait de faire alors qu'il avait toute une organisation à défaire ? Il serra les poings et marcha dans les rues.

Il était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées quand un petit bruit qui ne lui était pas inconnu résonna dans ses oreilles.

 _Clic_.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Yukio s'entraînait dur : une sorte de canon envoyait des boules dans lesquelles il devait tirer. Il le mit à la vitesse maximale. Il en loupa. Beaucoup trop. Est-ce que Rin pouvait réussir à le battre ? Est-ce que Rin aurait réussi à toutes les couper ? Ces pensées le mettaient dans une rage folle ! Cela le motivait d'un certain côté mais le déconcentrait également ! Il n'arrêtait pas de s'entraîner ! C'était impensable pour lui. Il devait absolument le battre. Coûte que coûte. Il devait prouver à tous les exorcistes qu'il était digne de confiance. Qu'il était plus fort que son frère.

Ç'avait toujours été la faute de son frère de toute façon ! Leur père adoptif était mort… par sa faute ! Satan avait voulu le récupérer et avait pris possession de père Fujimoto ! Il avait vu dès sa petite enfance les démons par la faute de son frère. Il était donc devenu exorciste pour tenter d'y faire face ! Et voilà que la seule chose à laquelle il croyait être bon… il se faisait mal voir et perdait la confiance des autres par la faute, une fois de plus, de Rin !

Sa main se crispa sur la crosse de son arme ! Il masqua sa surprise en entendant la voix d'Angel.

— On serait énervé contre quelqu'un ? Son frère encore ? C'en serait presque crédible, Yukio ! C'est pour ça que je te propose de reprendre tes cours avec les jeunes. Bien-sûr ils seront surveillés pour ne pas que tu les contamine si jamais ! Pourquoi ne patrouillerais-tu pas avec le groupe d'aujourd'hui, ça te détendrait peut-être qui sait ?

L'aîné Okamura hocha la tête en le remerciant. Il reprit ses pistolets, les chargea avec de véritables balles et les remit dans leur protection. Il était prêt. S'il voyait Rin, il viserait la tête !

Il se joignit alors à la brigade qui commençait une patrouille dans la ville. Angel chargea le chef de groupe de le surveiller et il se sentit profondément souillé. Cela aurait dû être lui chargé de la direction de cette opération ! Il serra les mâchoires et ne rajoute pas un mot. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Le faire passer pour un rebelle ? Il n'était pas son frère, il savait se plier à l'autorité et aux ordres qu'on pouvait lui donner.

Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes dans les rues quand Yukio se figea. Il venait d'apercevoir une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il retourna sur ses pas, se mettant de nouveau à la hauteur de sa cible potentielle. C'était bel et bien lui, il pouvait toujours le reconnaître entre milles ! Ce n'était vraiment pas prudent de sa part de revenir dans le monde des humains, mais il allait en profiter. Il sortit son pistolet et enclencha la gâchette tandis qu'il visait la tête qui regardait dans le sens opposé.

Il n'avait pas de deuxième chance, mais il n'en aurait pas besoin. Désormais le combat s'arrêtait maintenant !

* * *

~X~

* * *

Rin avait entendu un petit _clic_ dans son dos. Il comprit aussitôt qu'un exorciste était dans son dos. Son instinct lui avait également crié que c'était son propre frère. Son corps réagit une fois de plus pour lui. Sa main droite s'empara de la garde de Kurikara et le dégaina. La lame se plaça derrière sa tête tandis qu'il décida de propager les flammes le long de son arme. La balle ricocha contre l'acier avec un petit _pling_ , tandis que les flammes qu'il avait déployées s'en emparèrent et la firent fondre avant de la laisser retomber au sol. Il se tourna d'un bond, et fixa son frère. Leurs yeux identiques flambaient l'un contre l'autre.

Comment en si peu de temps avaient-ils pu en venir à se détester à ce point ? Ah oui, il avait tué Shiemi !

Il sentait l'aura meurtrière de son frère contre lui. Il sentait son envie dévorante de le tuer. Mais il sentait que désormais il était plus fort que lui. Ils s'affrontèrent un court instant encore du regard. Puis Rin entendit les exorcistes arriver en renfort. Il se saisit alors du petit boitier, et, tandis qu'il allait appuyer sur le petit bouton, son frère appuya sans cesser sur la gâchette.

Le cadet enchaîna les mouvements rapides avec son arme pour dévier les balles de son corps. Pas question d'être blessé ! Au moment où il se trouvait dépassé, il appuya et commença à disparaître du monde humain. Les balles ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre !

Yukio était fou de rage : son frère prenait ainsi la fuite ! Quel lâche !

— Reviens ici, Rin ! Affronte-moi comme il se doit ! Ce n'est pas fini !

— C'est loin d'être fini, en effet ! Répondit le jeune démon avant de disparaître totalement.

L'exorciste aux lunettes poussa un cri de rage et jura tandis que son poing allait s'écraser contre le mur à côté. Il se promettait qu'il allait l'abattre. Il allait faire son rapport à Angel et demander à faire parti du bataillon qui était désormais à sa recherche ! Il était devenu bien plus puissant, au point de réussir à éviter ses balles, et cela le rendait encore plus fou de rage. Son frère avait terriblement progressé tandis que lui stagnait ! Mais tout allait changer, il se le promettait.

Il avait encore un atout dans la poche, et ce dernier se nommait Shiemi !

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! laissez-moi une review, svvvvpppp :'( ! dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... tout ça tout ça !**

 **bon allez ce coup-ci je vous dis à la semaine pro x)**


	4. 4 Infiltration

**Coucou tout le monde ! ça y est je suis installée sur toulouse ! hum xD bon du coup je sais vraiment pas si la fic vous plait : j'ai aucune review - !**

 **Je vous publie le chapitre 4 pendant que j'écris le dernier : le 8 ! ma bêta pète des câbles en lisant les chapitres xD bon allez... bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : infiltration**

Shiemi tenta de se redresser dans le lit d'hôpital. Elle se rappelait encore clairement de ce rêve si étrange quelques jours auparavant. Elle avait réellement eu l'impression de toucher Rin, de le consoler. Il avait ensuite voulu lui dire quelque chose, qu'elle supposait important vu l'expression que son visage avait revêtu. Et puis, le rêve avait explosé : elle avait été réveillée par une infirmière venue contrôler que tout allait bien.

Sans savoir pourquoi elle en avait voulu à cette gentille dame qui s'occupait d'elle. Elle avait tellement eu l'impression d'être face à lui, de lui parler réellement. Et puis, elle aurait voulu le convaincre de revenir, de se faire pardonner ! Elle aurait voulu effacer la tristesse qui semblait se dégager de lui ! Il devait encore penser qu'il l'avait tuée ! Mais elle était bel et bien vivante pourtant ! Elle avait donc serré les poings et attendu que la jeune femme s'en aille. Naturellement, quand elle avait essayé de se rendormir, elle avait perdu le contact.

La jeune femme se leva donc de son lit, aujourd'hui, après plusieurs semaines dans cette chambre impersonnelle et tellement froide, elle pouvait enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Bien entendu on lui avait maintes fois répéter de faire très attention : sa survie n'avait joué qu'à un fil, elle avait eu de la chance et donc il fallait laisser du temps à son organisme pour cicatriser ! Elle passa donc un pied puis l'autre en dehors du drap.

Elle se fichait un peu de ce que tous les médecins et infirmières lui avaient dit : quelque chose de plus important remplissait son cerveau. Elle devait faire en sorte que les exorcistes abandonnent l'idée de tuer Rin. Elle devait faire revenir cet idiot, le faire s'excuser et se réconcilier avec tout le monde. Tout devait revenir comme avant ! Parce que tout était sa faute, si elle n'avait pas été si faible et si elle n'avait pas tant dépendu des autres pour sa survie… ils n'en seraient pas là !

Un petit _pucou !_ la sortit de ses pensées maussades ! Son animal de compagnie composé d'éléments végétaux venait de bondir sur son épaule. Elle ne savait pas trop comment mais il arrivait toujours à savoir quand elle avait besoin de réconfort ou qu'on lui change les idées ! Elle supposait qu'il avait accès à ses pensées… mais dans ce cas, pouvait-il accéder à ses doutes amoureux concernant Rin et Yukio ? Elle rougit en lui jetant un regard. Elle secoua la tête comme le petit être la regardait avec sa tête innocente. A quoi donc pensait-elle ? Et puis elle n'avait pas le temps !

Elle s'empara de ses affaires, puis sortit de la chambre en lançant un dernier regard derrière elle. Maintenant une tâche importante lui incombait ! Son pas était déterminé, elle ne ressentait plus ce tiraillement qu'elle avait eu précédemment, elle était guérie !

Alors qu'elle sortait, elle croisa Shima, le jeune au cheveux rose et elle s'arrêta. Lui saurait la mettre au courant des derniers événements : Izumo avait mis un point d'honneur à ne plus rien lui dire en voyant qu'elle avait essayé de s'enfuit de l'hôpital pour aller retrouver Rin. Depuis quasiment deux semaines elle n'était plus au courant de rien dans le monde extérieur.

Il fut surpris de la voir dehors si tôt, puis reprit contenance et l'emmena dans un café - encore son espèce d'esprit romantique et dragueur mais la blonde ne prit même pas la peine de relever. Il lui expliqua alors que Yukio avait été jugé non coupable mais mis sous tutelle. Il leur faisait rapidement cours avant de repartir aussitôt s'entraîner, continuellement ! Il était presque toujours en compagnie de Shura - le coeur de Shiemi eut un léger pincement sans qu'elle en sache la raison - pour progresser. Rin avait été vu par un exorciste il y avait une semaine et son frère la veille. Ils s'étaient affrontés et le démon s'était enfui.

Shiemi fronça les sourcils et son visage montra une douleur sincère. Que pouvait-elle faire quand tout partait autant en live ? Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse ? Où commencer ? Où trouver Rin ? Voulait-il réellement retourner dans leur monde s'il avait été vu en compagnie du démon de la terre qui les avait menacés ?

Elle se leva soudainement, remercia son camarade et partit d'un pas rapide vers la salle d'entraînement. Si elle devait commencer quelque part, ce serait par Yukio. Rin était son frère cadet, elle devait pouvoir réussir à le raisonner !

Elle se pointa discrètement dans la salle d'entraînement des exorcistes. Des voix lui parvenaient et elle les reconnaissait sans peine. C'était son ami d'enfance et la rousse aguicheuse qui leur servait de professeur. Elle se cacha derrière la porte pour écouter les conversations.

L'exorciste auparavant réputé tirait sans relâche dans des cibles auxquelles il avait accroché le visage souriant innocemment de son frère. Il tirait en visant le front de ce dernier. Le coeur se Shiemi se tordit de douleur et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux ! Il avait dû avoir une tension avant son accident, ce n'était pas possible d'en venir à détester autant son propre frère. Elle chassa les larmes et écouta.

 _Bam_. Pleine tête. _Bam_ près de l'oreille, manqué ! Il continua, encore, rechargeant son pistolet puis faisant de même. Il courrait et roulait dans tous les sens pour gagner en précision et en rapidité. Il ne se laissait pas le temps de souffler pour changer les cartouches.

Shura, la jambe pliée et appuyée sur le mur, les bras croisés sous son importante poitrine, surveillait. Elle soupira. Il était devenu carrément obsédé et malade de l'idée de progresser !

— Yukio, tu devrais prendre des pauses tu sais…

Il s'arrêta et haleta en la regardant. De la sueur dégoulinait de son front et trempait son t-shirt d'entraînement. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il répétait son exercice… Elle en avait assez. Et puis, il lui demandait de l'attaquer avec son katana et qu'il doive se défendre contre elle. Elle en avait assez de la personne qu'elle avait en face : il trahissait ce pour quoi père Fujimoto l'avait entraîné. Elle n'appréciait plus celui qu'il était devenu, cet assoiffé de puissance et de rage.

— Je me vengerai de Rin ! Je serais celui qui le tuerait ! Il a bien trop progressé, je ne dois pas me laisser faire !

— Yukio, arrête de répéter cent fois les mêmes choses j'ai compris ! Mais crois-moi ce n'est pas ce que voudrait ton père adoptif ! Tu ne crois pas que tu abuses un peu trop, là ? Shiemi est vivante !

— Mon père, c'est ce démon qui l'a tué ! Et…

Shiemi choisit ce moment pour débarquer. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se détestent, elle allait faire en sorte qu'ils se pardonnent. Yukio lui jeta un regard, partagé entre ses sentiments et sa vengeance. Mais ses sentiments cédaient peu à peu la place à juste de la rage… Il ne voulait pas entendre ce que la jeune femme pouvait lui dire comme quoi ils ne devaient pas se battre. Il ne le faisait plus uniquement pour elle désormais !

* * *

~X~

* * *

Rin avait fait son rapport à son père et il était actuellement en train de suer contre son frère Maou. Ce dernier ne lui laissait pas de répit et le forçait à se défendre sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses positions. Mais le jeune progressait et désormais il arrivait de mieux en mieux à parer. Il tenta même une attaque, mais celle-ci lui sembla absolument faible vu la façon dont son adversaire l'arrêta.

Satan avait réfléchi à ce que son fils lui avait dit. Ainsi donc une organisation contre lui se montait. C'était étrange, il ne voyait pas quand une telle idée aussi saugrenue avait pu germer dans l'esprit des humains. Déjà que lui, surpuissant, n'arrivait pas à prendre possession du monde, qu'est-ce qu'une organisation minable et faible pouvait faire ? Il serra les dents. Agaçant.

Si sa progéniture avait raison, ils étaient donc infiltrés à l'intérieur de ses temples. La seule solution serait donc de faire infiltrer l'un de ses généraux dans les rangs et le faire enquêter pour démonter toute cette mascarade. Mais le soucis était que ses généraux étaient donc connus de tous… Sauf… Rin.

Son regard se posa sur celui qui ne se doutait de rien et continuait de se battre. La sueur coulait le long de ses vêtements et de son front. Il s'entraînait sans mesure, se donnait à chaque fois. Il commençait tout juste à maîtriser ses flammes et apparemment il avait essuyé une attaque des exorcistes. Mais il avait eu la force de tuer l'espion - le maître des enfers soupçonnait qu'il avait hésité mais c'était le résultat qui importait et il l'avait fait. Aurait-il la force de le refaire ?

Était-il prêt à se faire larguer en infiltration ? Quelle puissance détenait cette organisation ? Le soucis résidait ici. Pour le savoir, il devait envoyer un de ses membres, mais il ne pouvait pas envoyer tout le monde. Et il ne voulait pas envoyer Rin dans un trop grand danger. Il soupira. Il ne voyait cependant que lui.

Il haussa finalement les épaules : cela ferait une bonne épreuve pour le nouveau. Et puis, s'il était en trop grand danger il ferait en sorte que l'un de ses frères soit toujours en train de le surveiller pour intervenir ! Il retourna son plan dans sa tête puis sourit. Oui c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Il interpella alors les deux combattants. Ceux-ci interrompirent leur exercice et se dirigèrent vers lui, intrigués. Il leur exposa alors ce que devait faire le noiraud. Il devait retourner dans un des temples, lier connaissance avec chacun des membres en se faisant passer pour un jeune apprenti naïf. Il chercherait ensuite l'espion et tenterait de remonter la piste pour trouver le patron.

Le jeune hocha la tête. On lui mettait une lourde charge sur les épaules mais il savait que s'il la réussissait, il ne tenterait pas à sortir à la lumière. Il se ferait connaître des enfers et du monde extérieur. Une petite voix lui demanda si c'était réellement ce qu'il voulait… Il la chassa et se concentra sur les préparatifs. Il devait avant tout se teindre les cheveux, pour ne pas qu'on puisse le reconnaître de loin comme la fois précédente !

Il grimaça et supplia son père pour que la couleur ne fut pas blond ! Il voulait encore ressembler à quelque chose ! Déjà que ça lui faisait mal au coeur de quitter son noir qu'il aimait bien … Amon proposa alors un petit roux et Rin le foudroya du regard - se contentant de cela comme il savait pertinemment pas le poids pour le provoquer. Finalement leur père se décida pour un brun noisette.

Le jeune n'arrêta pas de grommeler tandis que Amaimon appliquait la coloration. Dans combien de temps pourrait-il retrouver sa couleur naturelle ? Il voulait pas être brun, lui ! Le démon de la terre lui proposa son vert, et le jeune démon dégaina le début de la lame, lui promettant de faire de lui une purée de brocolis s'il osait faire ça. Etrangement ils sourirent tous les deux.

Enfin, la séance coiffeur finie - heureusement ce ne serait que le temps de cette infiltration et elle disparaîtrait bientôt-, le jeune se saisit de son gadget pour faire les allers-retours et de son katana - hors de question qu'il s'en sépare - et retourna dans la salle d'entraînement.

Maou et Satan le regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête. Ils lui donnèrent ensuite des vêtements plus classiques d'humains de son âge, pour se fondre correctement dans la masse. Cela faisait étrange au jeune démon de remettre ce type de vêtements. Il était fin prêt. Il se saisit de la petite boite et avant qu'il appuie sur le petit bouton, son aîné s'avança vers lui et lui annonça :

— Si tu as besoin ou que tu es dans une mauvais passe, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Crie mon nom suffisamment fort et j'arriverais à tes côtés.

Rin cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour comprendre ce que lui proposait le démon. De l'aide s'il en avait besoin. Alors ils avaient véritablement créés un lien ? Il sourit franchement et tendit la main pour faire un check. Le démon à la frange rouge regarda interloqué la main levé du jeune. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il était censé taper dedans. L'aîné le fit, méfiant cependant. Puis son cadet sourit encore une fois largement et appuya sur le bouton. Il sourit en le voyant partir. Finalement, il l'aimait pas trop mal ce semi-humain !

Rin arriva devant un temple. Apparemment ceux-ci savaient tout de même qu'une nouvelle recrue se présentait aujourd'hui. Jouer à l'idiot maintenant. Pourrait-il retrouver la même insouciance naturelle qu'avant qu'il tue Shiemi de ses mains ? Il souffla puis tira la sonnette. Un père se présenta et le jeune entreprit un sourire qui lui fendit le visage en deux.

— Bonjour, je suis Rin Moutan (ils avaient réfléchi sur le nom et les deux supérieurs avaient décidé de faire un mélange de leur prénoms ce que le jeune trouvait totalement débile mais bon), je suis là pour être formé au satanisme !

C'était la phrase top secrète. Rin avait également appris comment il était censé avoir appris l'existence du temple… Il était fin prêt pour la mission, son katana dans son dos pour ne pas être désarmé. Il ne maîtrisait après tout pas suffisamment les flammes pour pouvoir s'en passer.

Ils le laissèrent rentrer, confiants. L'un d'eux commença alors à s'occuper de lui, il lui montra sa chambre, lui fournit leur tenue qui le désignait comme un apprenti. Ils ne semblaient pas se douter qu'il était un fils de Satan et tant mieux. Il se fondit alors dans la masse, il ne devait surtout pas faire de vagues.

Son regard sondait chacun d'entre eux à la recherche de quelque chose. Tous paraissaient bien d'apparence. Est-ce qu'il ne trouverait rien dans ce temple ? Son instinct lui soufflait cependant que non. Il devait maintenant se faire passer pour l'un d'eux.

Quatre jours passèrent et Rin commençait à bien connaître ceux qui étaient autour de lui. On tentait de lui enseigner plusieurs rites ou il ne savait pas trop quoi mais il faisait mine d'être attentif. Ses perceptions étaient ouvertes dès qu'il y arrivait. Il avait déjà éliminé de la liste des suspects plusieurs des membres du temple, il ne lui en restait plus énormément à contrôler. L'étau se refermait autour des coupables.

Enfin, il rentra un moment en fraude dans le bureau du responsable. Il ouvrit les dossiers de ceux qu'il restait. Il devait regarder leur passé sans pour autant griller sa couverture ! Et le prêtre le plus important était l'un de ses suspects restants. Il ne devait donc surtout pas l'alarmer.

Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui, personne. Tous étaient sans doute en train de prier, comme l'heure était censée le préconiser… Mais comme il avait travaillé dehors toute la journée dehors il avait réussi à négocier une nuit complète… Enfin… il était censé dormir. Il regarda sa montre il avait dix minutes devant lui !

Il rentra dans le bureau, crochetant rapidement la serrure. Puis il alluma une flamme dans l'air et se dirigea vers le meuble où s'asseyait le prêtre. Il ouvrit alors les tiroirs un à un. Il fouilla dans les papiers et les dossiers qui s'y trouvaient. Pff qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait de ce qu'ils gagnaient par mois…

Il s'arrêta soudainement, tendant l'oreille. Il lui avait semblé entendre du bruit dehors. Il fit s'éteindre la petite flamme dans les airs. Juste à temps : quelqu'un passa la tête dans le bureau, regarda si personne n'était là puis referma la porte. A clef. Il serra les mâchoires : quel abruti d'avoir laissé la porte ouverte !

Il ralluma la flamme et continua son exploration. Enfin dans le tiroir de l'autre côté il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : les dossiers des personnes qui étaient là. Il trouva même le sien, il fut tenté de regarder ce qu'il s'y trouvait mais se retint : il n'avait pas suffisamment de temps. Il prit le premier dossier d'un des trois hommes restants. Il le feuilleta en diagonale. Rien.

Il s'empara ensuite du second après un regard à sa montre. C'était celui du père. Il le lut plus attentivement. Qui savait ce qu'il pouvait il y trouver ? Mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Juste des futilités. Il se saisit alors du troisième. Mais soudain, la serrure cliqueta.

Rin prit le dossier soudainement, n'ayant pas le temps de ranger correctement les deux autres. Il éteignit la flamme et courut se cacher derrière la porte. Le prêtre rentra, il marcha alors sans rien voir vers la chambre attenante où il dormait.

Le coeur du jeune battait jusque dans ses tympans. Il avait eu chaud ce coup-ci. Il garda alors le dossier à la main. Il se précipita jusque sa chambre, le cachant dans ses habits. Il s'interrompit soudain : il se retrouva en face de son troisième suspect. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et lui demandait ce qu'il faisait là, il n'était pas censé dormir après tout ?

— Eh ben… je crois que j'ai chopé le rythme… Non en fait j'avais envie de faire un tour donc voilà… et là je regagnais ma chambre. Bonne nuit !

Il continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était et sans se préoccuper du lourd regard de l'autre. Dans sa chambre, il refit naître une petite flamme. Ses yeux avides parcoururent le dernier dossier. Il se demandait comment il arriverait à le remettre discrètement à sa place, mais après tout… Ce n'était pas sa première préoccupation.

Il lut attentivement le moindre mot. Son passé y était détaillé, dont sa famille et ses amis. Et il se figea. Ce type fréquentait celui qu'il avait tué une semaine plus tôt. Il faisait donc partie de l'organisation, non ? Son instinct semblait lui crier oui, mais il voulait être prudent, il ferait une enquête sur quelques jours pour tâter le terrain et verrait de quoi il advenait !

Le lendemain était le jour du commerce : l'apprenti était donc chargé avec un des membres d'allait s'occuper des courses. Le hasard faisait décidément bien les choses : le noiraud se retrouva avec son suspect numéro un ! Il tenta d'esquisser un sourire, mais son visage ne parvint pas à le rendre sincère.

Sur le chemin, il tenta d'engager la conversation et de mener le bout vers l'organisation. Il voulait faire le naïf pour qu'il croie qu'il pourrait le prendre dans leurs rangs. L'homme s'arrêta. Merde avait-il été trop direct ?

— Je sais qui tu es, Rin. Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi ! Tu es la personne la plus recherchée des exorcistes. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'ai pas remarqué dès ton arrivée ! Ainsi, vous êtes au courant de l'existence de l'Organisation ? Je sais très bien que tu as compris, qu'hier soir tu étais allé chercher des preuves et que tu m'as grillé ! Mais je ne suis pas aussi faible que mon frère de guerre ! Je vais te tuer, pour vengeance !

Le jeune cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Ah ouais comme droit au but, il n'y avait vraiment pas mieux ! Bon ben au moins ses soupçons étaient confirmés, plus de questions à se poser. L'homme dégaina une longue et fine épée, Rin fit de même. Mais il ne devait pas oublier que son but était aussi de trouver la tête pensante de tout ce cirque, autrement cela recommencerait encore et encore…

Il para l'attaque du traitre. Ses yeux se firent plus froids et se départirent de la lueur naïve qu'il avait réussi à y mettre.

— J'avoue que tu était plutôt bon dans ton rôle de jeune naïf et dévoué… Mais j'ai compris hier après le repas, tu as allumé une flamme en rentrant dans ta chambre comme tu ne savais pas que j'étais là. Une flamme bleue. J'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement !

Le jeune démon eut envie de se taper, mais quel con ! Il avait fait preuve d'une minute d'inattention et s'était fait directement découvert ! Il serra légèrement les dents. Très bien, puisque l'autre type semblait déterminé à le tuer, il n'avait plus de questions à se poser. Son katana para la rapière du traitre. Il l'envoya alors voler au loin. Son regard bleu électrique lançait des flammes, tandis que celles sur son front firent éclore soudainement ses cornes. Du sang coula alors jusqu'à ses sourcils mais il ne prit pas le temps de s'y attarder.

La lame froide se posa sur la gorge de l'ennemi. Il voulait le nom de ses chefs. Il voulait savoir qui était à la tête de cette stupide mascarade. Un sourire sarcastique naquit sur les lèvres du type. Ce n'était pas de sa bouche qu'il l'aurait.

Les paupières du noiraud se serrèrent de douleur en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire. Il inspira un grand coup. Il n'avait pas le droit d'hésiter ! Il n'était plus humain déjà de toute façon… Le tranchant de la lame se posa alors juste au-dessus du coude droit et il effectua un mouvement précis et rapide.

Le blond hurla soudainement de douleur ! Rin tenta de conserver un visage impassible. Il avait coupé juste au niveau du passage de trois nerfs principaux. Le reste du membre droit de l'homme était donc désormais inutilisable et extrêmement douloureux.

— Je continue ou tu me donnes le nom de ton supérieur ? Dans quelle ville se situe-t-il ?

L'autre poussait des grognements de douleur, soufflant fort et se mordant apparemment la langue vu le sang qui coulait de sa bouche en plus de con coude. Le jeune démon s'avança alors d'un pas supplémentaire et releva son katana. Il passa désormais au bras gauche. Il appuya uniquement la lame jusqu'à ce qu'un fin filet de sang commencer à couler.

L'ennemi commença à trembler. Et il céda

— OK OK ! Je vais te le dire ! Il s'appelle … Il s'appelle X il n'est pas dans un temple par contre. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire ! Maintenant, laisse-moi partir, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi la vie sauve ! Je ne dirais rien sur toi, tu as ma…

Rin effectua le dernier mouvement brusque du bras qui tenait Kurikara. Il eut une giclée de sang et l'homme s'écroula au sol. Un flaque de sang se formait de nouveau sur les dalles de la rue. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, froid, et rengaina son katana. Une autre chose de faite. Il avançait petit à petit dans la recherche. Il arriverait bientôt à démonter l'organisation.

Il aurait dû se sentir fier : il monterait récemment dans les rangs des démons, mais son coeur semblait pleurer. Il venait encore de tuer une personne… mais pire ! Il l'avait torturée pour avoir des informations. Pouvait-il être encore considéré comme une humain ? Qu'aurait dit père Fujimoto en le voyant, lui qui les avait éduqués de telle sorte qu'ils ne deviennent jamais ceci ?

Ses mâchoires se serrèrent et un petit « kh » douloureux en sortit. Il empêcha les larmes de venir à ses yeux en regardant le corps. Il devait être plus fort que ça. C'était la voie qu'il avait choisi, il devait maintenant la suivre jusqu'au bout ! Il n'avait plus le choix ! Mais bon dieu que ça faisait mal de renoncer à sa part humaine !

Soudainement une voix l'interrompit derrière lui. Sa main se plaça instinctivement à la garde de son arme qui était à sa taille.

— Eh ben on tue et on torture sans pitié maintenant, Rin ? (le jeune aux cheveux rose s'aperçut du mouvement flou de son ancien camarade. Il leva les mains au ciel) Wooohhhh ! Tout doux ! Je me dis juste que tu as bien changé ! Les rumeurs ont donc raison !

— Shima, articula avec difficulté Rin sous la rage.

Sa main hésita entre lâcher son arme ou retomber le long de ses flancs. Il avait beau être son ancien camarade, il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Comme les autres il voulait sa mort pour celle de la jeune femme. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs au rose qui commençait à s'approcher. Il ne fallait pas qu'il avance plus autrement il serait obligé de le mettre hors d'état de nuire ! Il n'en avait cependant pas du tout envie !

— Tu te plais dans les enfers, tu as bien progressé aussi dis-moi ! T'as des cornes ou pas ?

Pourquoi est-ce que le deuxième se comportait comme s'il n'avait jamais tué la jeune femme ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il d'une manière aussi décontractée, comme s'il se disait qu'il ne pouvait lui faire aucun mal de toute façon ? La voix du noiraud se fit menaçante et il lui demanda de ne plus s'approcher.

— Sinon quoi ? Le nargua le rose, tu me tuerais comme lui (son menton désigna le cadavre au sol gisant dans sa marre de sang) ? Ce n'est pas très gentil Rin pour un ancien camarade que tu apprécie ! Allons, nous savons tous les deux que tu ne pourrais pas ! Ce serait bien trop difficile pour toi.

Il fit le pas de trop et le prince démon dégaina. En même temps que ses pieds prirent une poussée. La pointe du katana s'arrêta à un millimètre de la gorge de l'ancien ami. La voix de Rin se fit encore plus froide et menaçante, tandis que ses yeux flamboyaient juste au-dessus de la garde.

— Ne me provoque pas Shima, tu ne sais plus de quoi je suis capable ! Je ne suis plus le même depuis que j'ai tué Shiemi et je te conseille de ne pas chercher à quel point !

Les flammes flambèrent plus vigoureusement autour de son corps, répondant à son appel. Le regard du jeune se fit impressionné. Décidément il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il progresse autant en si peu de temps. Il était désormais une véritable menace. Il l'avait vu éviter les coups du cadavre comme si ce dernier était un faible sans importance, mais en fait… Est-ce que le mort n'avait pas eu un bon niveau ? Son cerveau se remémora les mouvements de ce dernier. Ses positions avaient été les bonnes… oui il avait eu un bon niveau.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur la lame scintillante et les yeux froids et bleus de son ancien camarade. Il était vraiment devenu extrêmement fort ! Est-ce qu'il s'en rendait lui-même compte ? Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble de son corps, s'attardant sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il lui faisait froid dans le dos, avec ces yeux déterminés et les deux sillons de sang qui partait du sommet de son crâne.

Il tenta une plaisanterie mais ceci ne fit pas bouger d'un millimètre le jeune démon. Il restait sur ses appuis, prêt à le couper en deux s'il faisait le moindre mouvement de travers. Il esquissa un sourire assez tendu. Son index se mit finalement sur la pointe de la lame et la repoussa légèrement. Il rencontra un résistance et préféra faire un pas en arrière c'était déjà mieux.

Les petits instruments sur son arme cliquetèrent alors. Et dans sa tête il commença à réciter un mantra. Il observa les yeux de son adversaire qui se plissèrent : il devait se douter de quelque chose, alors autant profiter de l'effet de surprise !

Il se saisit de son arme étrange accrochée dans son dos et psalmodia. Un courant de force se libéra soudainement. Mais ce fut comme si cela n'affectait même pas le traitre : il fit une sorte de slash dans les airs avec son arme et dissipa l'attaque surprise ! Les flammes reprirent leur puissance le long de la lame de Kurikara.

Rin grinça des dents, puisque c'était ainsi il fallait qu'il le mette hors d'état de nuire. Il ne voulait pas le tuer, il ne le pouvait pas… mais il ne voulait pas l'avoir dans les pattes ! Il fonça alors : il savait très bien que les attaques de Shima pouvaient être longues à se faire alors il en profitait.

Le rose se prépara et posta son bâton devant lui, s'attendant à ce qu'il attaque comme auparavant : foncer droit dans le tas. Mais il vit alors la feinte au dernier moment : Rin bascula son poids sur son pied gauche et se déplaça soudainement sur la droite. La surprise le saisit, hein ! Comment il avait ça. Il avait une rapidité extraordinaire ! Déjà il avait disparu de son champ de vision ! Alors qu'il voulut se tourner pour lui refaire face, il reçut un choc derrière la tête.

Sa vue se troubla soudainement, il s'aperçut du sol qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il eut le réflexe de se tourner. Sa dernière image fut celle de Rin qui l'attrapa par le col tandis que les flammes autour de lui s'étaient éteintes. Alors désormais il arrivait plus ou moins à les contrôler ? C'était quoi cette puissance… ? Il sombra dans le noir.

Le jeune démon soupira. Il rattrapa son ancien camarade par le col pour ne pas qu'il se fracasse le crâne contre le sol. Il était simplement passé derrière lui et lui avait donné un coup de garde dans la nuque. Rapide et efficace. Cela l'avait mis K.O. Il s'éloigna alors essuyant le sang qui coulait de son front. Désormais des sommets pointus dépassaient.

Il allait retrouver les responsables et les éliminer. Il avait craché sur sa partie humaine qui était en position foetale dans un coin. Il n'en avait désormais plus besoin.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre de 5k mots encore ! :D dites moi ce que vous en pensez, svp ! Ça prend pas longtemps et ça fait très plaisir ! :x**

 **bon à la semaine prochaine ! ou plus tôt si j'ai des encouragements ;)**


	5. 5 Hors de Prise

**SAlut tout le monde ! eh oui c'est moi avec quoi ? un mois de retard? je m'excuse bcp de trucs et pas bcp de commentaires pour que je publie donc osef !**

 **voilà le chap 5, je vais mettre le 6 et le 7 en même temps et le dernier chap est en relecture par ma bêta. bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : hors de prise**

Deux mois venaient désormais de s'écouler, enchaînant entraînement et enquêtes. Naturellement, il faisait continuellement des rapports et alternait entre le monde humain et les enfers. Rin était devenu un démon à part entière : ses cornes avaient bien poussé sur son front, deux petits bout pointus qui commençaient à dépasser de ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Son corps avait lui aussi changé. Il s'était renforcé, devenant un ensemble harmonieux de muscle qui le rendait impressionnant. Naturellement, aucun d'eux n'était juste de la déco. Il savait très bien les utiliser dans son maniement de Kurikara.

Ses affrontements avec Maou étaient de plus en plus serrés et il avait amplement rattrapé le démon de la terre - ce dernier ne s'avisait d'ailleurs plus de le défier. Quant à son père, il lui semblait ne jamais pouvoir réussir à atteindre son niveau. Mais il était également fier de réussir à percevoir comme on lui avait expliqué.

Il revint sur son présent et baissa son arme, ses yeux bleus froids comme la glace, plantés dans ceux de sa victime. Le sang gicla. Un de moins. Il essuya Kurikara et rangea ce dernier dans son fourreau. Aucune flamme n'était sortie comme il n'en avait pas voulu. Il commençait à pouvoir les contrôler correctement, mais uniquement quand son arme était dégainée.

Il défaisait peu à peu le complexe réseau qui était plus étendu que ce à quoi il ne s'était attendu. Son père lui avait proposé de l'aide de l'un des généraux, mais il avait refusé. Après tout, il pouvait bien se débrouiller pour cette tâche : les ennemis n'étaient pas si terribles ou puissants que ça. Juste nombreux.

A chaque fois qu'il allait dans un endroit, lorsqu'il repartait, un mort au moins gisait au sol. Il ne prenait plus forcément le temps de se mettre sous couverture. S'il était certain de sa cible, il allait la trouver, se présentait et l'exécutait. Bon en général, il demandait si la personne avait des informations et plus la personne était haut placée plus il insistait. Pendant un mois, il s'était chargé du petit poisson mais maintenant il fallait qu'il ferre le plus gros ou tout recommencerait comme avant.

Il mettait exprès une pression sur les membres de l'organisation. Il savait que désormais il ne restait plus beaucoup de disciple et qu'il montait dans les rangs plus élevés. Celui qu'il avait tué était d'ailleurs un membre assez important. Il lui avait fourni pas mal d'information après que le jeune ait utilisé un peu la force.

Il se détourna du cadavre pour noter les informations qu'il avait reçues. Quatre membres, dont deux étaient déjà exécutés. Il sourit cruellement en pensant au visage désespéré de l'homme qui comprenait l'ampleur des dégâts et que ceux-ci étaient dûs à la personne en face de lui. Il avait essayé de reprendre l'arme à feu qui avait été projetée au loin, mais le jeune démon ne lui en avait pas donné l'occasion.

Il se saisit de la télécommande et appuya sur le petit bouton. Il disparut, regardant sans même le voir le corps qui était étendu au sol dans une marre écarlate. Comme à son habitude, il alla voir Satan et lui expliqua ce qu'il avait eu comme information et comment il comptait faire pour éliminer les personnes restantes. Il avait plus ou moins carte blanche maintenant. Son père regardait au fur et à mesure l'évolution de sa recrue et était fier de voir ce qu'il devenait. Un parfait démon qui ne ressentait plus les émotions humaines inutiles. Mais en même temps, il lui semblait que son fils faisait tout ceci uniquement sans but.

Il lui donnerait donc un but. Celui de progresser et de monter dans les rangs.

Il savait qu'ainsi cela permettrait au noiraud de se remotiver. Il l'arrêta alors qu'il allait sortir de la grande salle, son paternel le retint. Il se retourna vers lui, à l'écoute.

— Rin, tu as énormément progressé durant ces trois mois et je compte te récompenser comme nous l'avions conclu au début : que dirais-tu de monter en grade et de n'être plus uniquement qu'un apprenti sans reconnaissance ? Tu as fait tes preuves et tu es déjà plus doué que plusieurs de mes lieutenants.

L'ancien humain ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Est-ce qu'il le méritait réellement alors qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa mission ? Le seigneur haussa les épaules en quoi cela gênait-il ?

— Très bien, père, c'est comme vous le désirez. Si vous sentez que je suis prêt je me fie à votre avis.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres du roi. Ils allaient organiser tout ça. Demain tout serait prêt et les plus grands démons se retrouveraient pour fêter cette occasion !

Le jeune se retira alors, prenant son après-midi et sa soirée. Il rentra dans sa chambre et s'enferma. Sans en savoir la raison, une boule se trouvait dans sa gorge et l'empêchait plus ou moins de respirer. Pourquoi se sentait-il mal comme ça ?

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, il secoua la tête et l'essuya rageusement. Non mais et puis quoi encore ?! Depuis quand pleurait-il de nouveau ? Il n'était plus faible, il était quelqu'un d'important désormais. Il allait être gradé, il avait une mission à finir - à laquelle il devait réfléchir plutôt que de pleurer.

Mais à ses pensées, une seconde. Quelque chose lui prenait le coeur, comme un mauvais souvenir qui revenait à la charge. Il n'avait pas oublié tous ses amis, il n'avait pas oublié tout ceux qu'il avait apprécié auparavant. Il n'avait pas oublié ses sentiments pour Shiemi. Il la voyait toujours dans des lieux improbables. Elle le regardait parfois assassiner un des traîtres. Ses yeux se remplissaient d'un mélange de tristesse et de pitié. Elle secouait la tête, les yeux peinés puis disparaissait. Détestait-elle autant ce qu'il était devenu ?

Il serra les dents. Pourquoi ses sentiments et son coeur se réveillaient maintenant ? Pourquoi juste une montée en grade lui provoquait-elle une telle émotion ? Parce que c'était la croix finale sur un potentiel retour en arrière ? Il avait envie de se taper… comme s'il avait pu faire demi-tour… Il aurait bien voulu au début et puis il avait eu les preuves qu'on ne voulait plus de lui.

Il essuya les larmes, honteux puis se mit à travailler sur le plan de l'Organisation. Il avait fait un énorme dessin de chacun de ses membres, et tous étaient barrés dès qu'ils y apparaissaient. Deux nouveaux apparurent. De ce que lui avait dit le mort, l'un se situait plus haut que lui, tandis que l'autre était un camarade. Il écrivit leur nom. Leur jours étaient comptés à partir de maintenant.

On toqua à sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils puis alla ouvrir. Maou, son frère. Celui-ci le salua puis entra. Il sourit amusé devant l'énorme schéma accroché sur le mur.

— Tu es vraiment à fond dans la mission, dis-moi. Tu arrives à terme, non ?

— Pas trop le choix… j'ai plus trop d'autres buts… J'espère sincèrement en tout cas ! Tu es venu pour quoi en fait ?

Le bruns à la mèche rouge sourit. Il s'inquiétait légèrement pour son frère. Ce n'était pas courant chez lui, mais il semblait que le cadet était uniquement sur mode pilotage automatique : il avait perdu cette détermination à toute épreuve qui le rendait redoutable. Il avait gagné considérablement en puissance mais avait perdu cet état d'esprit. Il voulait savoir s'il pouvait l'aider. Mais le noiraud força un sourire et secoua la tête. Non tout allait bien, pas de soucis.

— Très bien rappelle-toi juste que si jamais tu as besoin je suis là.

Le noiraud hocha la tête et raccompagna son frère à la porte. Demain serait un grand jour il avait besoin de se reposer. Il s'allongea dans son lit, immobile et les yeux fixés sur l'obscurité en face de lui, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Comment s'en sortaient tous les autres ? Mis à part sa rencontre avec Shima il n'avait aucune nouvelle des trois autres. Il avait toutefois compris qu'ils le tueraient s'ils le voyaient ! Il serra les dents et remua. Pourquoi pensait-il à cela ? Lui aussi les tuerait s'il les voyait !

 _En es-tu sûr ?_ Il serra les dents, chassant cette voix. Pourquoi est-ce que ses sentiments qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi à mettre en pause revenaient-ils soudainement à la charge ? N'avait-il donc pas autant tourné la page qu'il le souhaitait, qu'il l'avait espéré ? Il se tourna sur le côté.

Il était devenu fort, il en avait la preuve quand il affrontait quelqu'un et qu'il arrivait à prévoir le moindre de ses gestes sans peine. Pour cela il avait renié son humanité, et pourtant il y avait encore cette flamme dansante dans son coeur. Celle qui tenait toutes ses émotions qu'il essayait de cacher. Elle brûlait dans sa poitrine et malgré ce qu'il pensait, ses progrès ne l'étouffaient pas.

Il souffla un coup et plongea dans le monde aquatique, du moins l'appelait-il comme ça ! Ce monde où il avait l'impression de flotter et de sombrer à la fois. Il se laissa au milieu du liquide épais. La flamme bleue dansait toujours devant ses yeux, seule lumière dans le monde. Il lui semblait que désormais il en était plus proche qu'auparavant, sans toutefois réussir à s'en saisir.

Il décida de prendre son temps, de toute façon il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir maintenant trop de pensées le torturaient. Il repensa alors sans le vouloir à Shiemi. La flamme s'alluma soudainement et le fit sursauter : elle flambait désormais plus fort, impétueuse et incontrôlable. Il essaya alors de tendre la main, mais son bras refusa de bouger.

Il attendit quelques minutes que ses émotions passent et que la colonne de flammes se calme. Il réussit à lever l'épaule et à ouvrir les doigts vers la lumière bleutée. Mais il était encore trop loin. Il rouvrit les yeux sur le monde externe. Comme d'habitude tout lui semblait _trop_. Tout était aiguisé et augmenté. Ses perceptions lui montraient des choses dont il n'avait pas l'habitude normalement.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Cet exercice était toujours autant fatiguant sans qu'il en sache la raison. Les brumes noires du sommeil vinrent s'emparer de lui, le prenant avec elles.

La nuit, il fut avec ses amis. Tous étaient en cercle autour de ce qui ressemblait être un pic-nic. Il était un peu à l'écart, les regardant, pétrifié. Izumo, le petit à lunette :Miwa, l'autre abruti de teinté: Suguro, Shima, Yukio, Shura et même Shiemi. Ils souriaient et rigolaient. Ils se tournèrent vers lui. Il se tendit, s'attendant à ce que les rires s'arrêtent, que les visages se fassent lugubres… Mais non, ils lui sourirent - même son frère - et tous lui proposèrent de prendre place.

Il hésita, et finalement ce fut Shura qui se leva, le prit par les épaules et le fit asseoir entre elle et Shiemi. Elle était déjà imbibée d'alcool et rigolait pour rien, lui collant la tête contre son imposante poitrine. Ses cheveux chatouillaient les oreilles du démon. Elle frotta ensuite sa main dans les cheveux, ripant sur les cornes en croissance du noiraud.

— OH ! Rin ! T'as des cornes ! C'est trop cool ! T'es devenu grave puissant ! Ouais j'ai trop envie de t'affronter ! Alllezzzzz !

Shiemi bafouilla et essaya d'arrêter la rousse tandis que cette dernière se levait pour affronter le noiraud, encore perdu. Elle le provoqua jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et qu'il dégaine Kurikara. Ses cheveux virèrent soudainement au blanc-bleu. Son ancienne professeur émit un petit sifflement tandis qu'elle lui proposait de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Son doigt passa sur la lame du katana qui se dédoubla dans une attaque terrifiante. Mais le jeune prince des enfers ne se laissa pas démonter. Tous ses camarades les regardaient, pariant sur l'un ou l'autre - bon la majorité votait pour Shura. Il descendit sur ses appuis, souriant narquoisement : il allait tous les surprendre.

L'attaque arriva rapidement, mais moins qu'il ne l'avait sentie auparavant. Il plaça son arme contre, entre les deux crochets qui étaient apparus. Il força puis rompit soudainement le contact, faisant un saut en arrière. Les cris d'acclamation et d'encouragement derrière l'électrisaient.

A lui d'attaquer. Il serra les deux mains sur la garde, et invoqua les flammes.

— Dis-moi Shura, ça ne te gêne pas si j'y vais pleine puissance ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux puis sourit, satisfaite. Elle était prête. Elle allait gagner dans tous les cas. Ce ne fut pas que quelques flammes qui apparurent comme auparavant. Une colonne l'enveloppa de sa chaleur froide. Ses cheveux prirent encore plus une couleur bleue et ses cornes se mirent à flamber. L'iris de ses yeux changea de forme. Mais il contrôlait tout. C'était à la fois grisant et effrayant. La puissance qu'il avait entre les mains les faisaient presque trembler. S'il relachait tout cela d'un coup, son adversaire serait morte.

Il couvrit alors la lame étincelante de son katana des flammes pour réduire celles qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Son arme sembla prendre feu. Il descendit dans ses appuis, vérifiant une dernière fois que la jeune femme était prête. Son pied accrocha le sol, son talon se décolla, il poussa sur ses orteils, avec un temps de latence. Il fonça alors. Sa vitesse le surprit lui-même. Des éclairs bleutés semblaient sortir de ses yeux.

En un clignement d'yeux il se trouvait sur elle. Elle papillonna pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle l'avait provoqué, il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait se lâcher. Une colonne de flammes était apparue, il avait pris son élan… et … un éclair bleu… une lame sur sa gorge. Et le regard triomphant de son ancien élève. Sa main faiblit et lâcha son arme qui ricocha contre le sol. Le coup de l'adrénaline arrivait maintenant et ses doigts tremblaient, ainsi que ses jambes. Sa puissance était terrifiante !

Elle rigola, un peu effrayée. Il comprit et les flammes disparurent. Il rengaina son arme et ses cheveux prirent leur teinte normale. Il sourit et lui proposa son bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante encore en état de choc. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir et tous ses amis commentèrent ce qu'ils avaient vu. Epique ! Badass !

Ils partagèrent leur repas et Shiemi lui fit signe. Il la suivit, guilleret. Il était à sa place, rien n'avait changé ! Ils l'avaient de nouveau accepté ! Elle s'arrêta un peu plus loin, pour qu'aucun du groupe ne les entende. Sa main saisit celle de Rin, la regardant. Lisait-elle les lignes de la main ?

— Rin, tu es devenu si puissant ! Mais au dépourvu de tes émotions et de ton humanité ! Tu sais, tu deviendrais si puissant si tu combinais les deux. Si tu trouvais une bonne raison d'être plus puissant, tu accèderais peut-être enfin à ta pleine puissance !

Et alors, elle tira doucement sa main vers sa poitrine. L'adolescent ne comprit pas tout, rougissant subitement. Mais alors qu'il allait rentrer en contact avec le tissu, ce fut comme s'il la traversait. Il plongea à travers son monde aquatique. Il sursauta et fut certain qu'il était réveillé.

La flamme brillait ardemment devant lui. Il tendit les doigts, pessimiste. Mais ceux-ci l'effleurèrent, et une décharge se propagea dans tout son bras. Il avait l'impression d'avoir touché une énorme réserve d'énergie, de puissance concentrée ! Il retira soudainement son bras et se réveilla.

Son souffle était court et son front était légèrement humide. Ça y est, il reprenait ses rêves étranges ! Et puis… il avait vraiment touché la flamme ? Il regarda ses doigts… une lueur bleutée y apparaissait désormais ! Il sentit une légère gêne au niveau de son front, à l'emplacement de ses cornes. Il se leva et alla devant le miroir. Elles avaient grandi d'un coup, au point d'être visibles au-dessus de la limite de ses cheveux !

Il se leva, et s'empara d'un uniforme qu'on lui avait mis de côté. Certainement de parade. Il ajusta le tissu blanc, les épaulettes bleues, accompagnées de quelques lanières dorées aux filins argentés. Mais où donc pouvaient-ils créé ça ? Son pantalon était assorti. Il se regarda dans la même glace, ajustant ses cheveux.

Il était prêt.

Il regarda l'heure et se mit en route. Il marcha dignement dans le long couloir, la tête haute, fier. Il accéda alors à la salle où il mangeait normalement. Son père était placé au milieu, avec ses gradés en ligne, lui laissant la place de marcher sur le large tapis rouge. Waouh, euh… il ne s'était pas attendu à autant !

Il ne connaissait pas la plupart des gens qui se trouvaient dans cette salle. Il était encore un novice ! Il croisa le reconnaissable Amaimon, lui aussi bien habillé mais qui semblait se faire chier au possible et regardait ses ongles en les mordillant. Maou n'était pas très loin non plus. L'habit de cérémonie lui allait particulièrement bien ! Il était plus sophistiqué que celui du jeune homme, montrant la différence de niveaux qu'il y avait entre eux.

Certains le regardaient avec des yeux noirs de jalousie, mais le démon s'en fichait ouvertement. Il avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là ! Il s'avança vers son père. Ce dernier était également dans un habit épatant. Rien qu'en le voyant, on avait envie de s'incliner et de ne pas essayer de le défier ou de l'affronter. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que son père lui fasse signe de s'arrêter.

Il raconta alors leur pacte, puis le travail que le jeune avait fait. Non seulement sa mission qu'il avait bien entamée, mais aussi ses entraînements sans broncher. Et finalement, il venait de toucher sa lumière. Le noiraud sursauta : comment pouvait-il savoir ? Et puis non, forcément Satan devait être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans son royaume !

Il fit un signe et des démons mineurs apportèrent un plaquette. Il l'ouvrit. Plusieurs médailles y étaient posées. Son père fit un pas vers lui tandis qu'il relevait le menton. Il fixa la première des trois, le premier grade, caporal. La deuxième, lieutenant. Et enfin la dernière. Celle de colonel. Il devenait directement colonel ! Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Il remercia son père tandis que ce dernier les accrochait sur sa chemise. Il fut tout d'abord surpris de leur poids, il ne pensait pas qu'elles étaient aussi lourdes. Mais bientôt, il ne les sentit plus, comme si elles avaient toujours été là. Il se sentait quasiment à sa place, dans les rangs des démons.

Il lui manquait uniquement que ses amis pour le soutenir et il aurait été fier. Il aurait aimé bombé le torse devant eux. Se tourner comme il le faisait actuellement pour faire face à la foule, et leur montrer ses nouvelles médailles. Il aurait aimé voir leurs sourires et leurs clins d'yeux ! Son frère aussi aurait été content pour lui. Plus cette haine démentielle.

Mais voilà, ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait que des inconnus ou des personnes qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que ça en face de lui. Ils le regardaient comme on regarde quelque chose de nouveau avant de s'en détourner parce qu'il y a plus intéressant aux alentours.

Le Roi des enfers annonça alors le début des festivités pour toute la journée et même la nuit. Ils fêtaient non seulement sa montée en grade, mais également son arrivée parmi eux, dans leurs rangs. Et son travail acharné pour en arriver là, ainsi que le démantèlement prochain de leurs nouveaux ennemis. Il leva son verre, suivi de son fils qui força un sourire et tous les démons commencèrent à boire.

Les rires, se mélangeait à la musique. Cela bourdonnait dans sa tête. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas trop où se mettre. Il était comme un étranger à une fête qui était la sienne. Il tenait toujours le même verre d'alcool dans sa main. Il regardait les autres les enchainer et manger à leur guise. Du regard, il cherchait comment s'échapper d'ici. Quitte à perdre du temps, autant s'entraîner à manier d'autres armes que Kurikara !

Alors qu'il allait discrètement s'enfuir, une main le retint par l'épaule. Il se retourna. Il se trouvait en présence de Maou et de Amaimon - celui-ci semblait ne pas l'avoir choisi au vu de son regard ennuyé.

— Bravo Rin ! Et puis j'ai senti que tu avais touché ta flamme ce matin, tu progresses vite ! Mais dis donc tu n'essaie pas de t'échapper, là ?! Profite, c'est ta fête ! Va parler à tout le monde, fais toi des amis ! Il y a de belles démones par là ! (Il claqua des doigts et deux belles adolescentes de son âge, munies d'une queue de serpent derrière elles débarquèrent et l'entourèrent.) Et puis bois-moi ça !

Il le força ensuite à descendre son verre d'un coup. L'ainé partit d'un rire tonitruant puis lui fit signe, lui disant qu'il le laissant en bonne compagnie. Le noiraud tenta de se concentrer sur les deux jeunes femmes qui roucoulaient à côté de ses oreilles. Se changer les idées pourraient être bien pour une fois. Mais voilà, il n'y arrivait pas. Et plus il y pensait, plus l'image obsédante d'une personne revenait. Encore et encore. Et plus il essayait de la chasser plus elle revenait. Obsédante.

Il sourit alors aux jeunes femmes et leur expliqua qu'il devait aller aux toilettes. Elles rirent puis lui demandèrent de revenir rapidement. Il sourit discrètement puis hocha la tête. Oui bien sûr, c'est ça ! Il se mit alors dans un coin et tenta de faire le vide. Il devait décidément partir d'ici.

Tandis que la fête continuait, il décida de s'éclipser. Nous devions être au milieu de la journée mais il voulait aller voir quelque chose. Se rendre quelque part. Cet endroit lui manquait sans qu'il puisse vraiment comprendre pourquoi ou se l'avouer. Il avait besoin de retourner un instant dans le monde des humains.

Il s'était déjà placé près de la sortie et tandis qu'il s'assurait que personne ne regardait, trop pris dans la fête, il partit. Il se faufila ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre et s'empara du petit boitier qui le transportait de l'autre côté. Il pensa à l'endroit où il voulait aller et appuya.

Le paysage sobre de sa chambre fut remplacé par de la verdure. Un grand champ d'herbe à perte de vue quasiment. Un petit chemin menait à l'endroit qui l'intéressait. Des odeurs florales lui parvenaient et faisaient frémir ses narines. Un jardin modeste, où poussait toute sorte de plantes médicinales.

Les souvenirs douloureux revinrent comme une vague qu'on relâche. Ses yeux qui se fermaient. Il dégaina légèrement son katana et regarda la lame. Les flammes enveloppaient son corps, formant un halo autour de lui.

Et soudain…

Il sentit une présence derrière lui.

Il se retourna

Et leur regard se croisa

Ce moment où le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur aucun des deux. Il lui semblait que ce dernier s'était arrêté. Ou du moins qu'il avait ralenti. Il pouvait détailler son visage, son regard magnifique, ses joues rebondies, et ses cheveux blonds courts qui volaient dans le vent qui s'était soudain mis à souffler.

Il rêvait. Oui voilà, encore une hallucination. Choqué, sa main chercha le boitier et il appuya par un réflexe de défense sur le bouton. Alors qu'il commençait à disparaître, l'image ouvrit la bouche. Et un son en sortit.

— Rin ! Non ! Attends !

Mais il avait déjà disparu.

* * *

~X~

* * *

La voix de Shiemi n'avait pas réussi à l'atteindre. Elle restait pétrifiée sur place, ne sachant quoi faire, ne sachant s'il reviendrait ou pas. Espérant, encore, alors que plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées. Elle repassait en boucle ce moment qui avait semblé à la fois une éternité et un court moment.

Comment pouvait-on autant changer en si peu de temps ?

Ses yeux avaient à moitié pris la forme de démon quand il perdait le contrôle. Des cornes semblaient désormais dépasser de son front, et étaient enveloppées de flammes. Ces dernières l'enveloppaient d'un aura calme. Elles s'étaient soudainement mises à flamboyer plus fort quand il l'avait vue. Et puis, son corps avait évolué. De l'adolescent qui avait quelques muscles, il était passé à un jeune adulte aux muscles bien dessinés.

Elle avait eu l'impression qu'il était fort aussi. Une sensation bien plus oppressante. Ou peut-être était-ce cet uniforme d'apparat qui soulignait cet effet.

Et puis cette douleur dans son regard. Cette impression qu'elle lui avait arraché le coeur. Peut-être était-ce le cas! Avait-il eu l'impression de voir un fantôme ? Sans doute vu comme il avait fui ! Il ne savait pas qu'elle était vivante. { **Eri0NE; aldnoah Zero** }

Sa détermination se renforça : elle voulait le retrouver, il devait revenir parmi eux, redevenir celui qu'il était avant ! Il serait un exorciste hors paire ! Elle le savait. Elle fit demi-tour sur sa première idée. Elle devait en avertir ses amis. Tant pis pour sa mère et revenir une semaine à la maison !

Elle débarqua dans la pièce où ils avaient cours. Shura était négligemment affalée dans la chaise, les pieds sur le bureau et se balançant sur la chaise. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle, vu la violence de son geste. Elle rougit instantanément, voulant s'excuser et partir en courant. Mais elle se reprit : ce qu'elle avait à leur dire était beaucoup plus important que sa honte passagère. Il s'agissait de Rin !

— J'ai vu Rin ! Je veux le faire revenir, et je crois que j'ai un plan !

Les yeux de ses camarades s'écarquillèrent, accompagnés de ceux de la professeur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fumé ?! Les herbes médicinales décidément c'était efficace ! Et dire qu'elle était censée rentrer chez elle une semaine parce qu'elle n'était pas au top de sa forme et qu'elle voulait prendre du temps pour elle…

Izumo se leva et protesta :

— Ça suffit Shiemi, lâche-le à la fin : il a failli te tuer ! Si Yukio n'avait pas été là pour faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir…

— Je sais, coupa la jeune femme ! Je sais et je l'ai remercié. Mais c'est Rin. Et il compte tout autant pour moi ! Je sais qu'il s'est fait happé par les flammes à ce moment. C'est de ma faute, si je ne m'étais pas laissée contrôler par ce démon ! J'ai vu son regard, et croyez-moi, je sais qu'il peut revenir vers nous ! Il semblait détruit !

Shima se redressa d'un bond, protestant ! Quand il l'avait vu, ce n'était pas du tout le cas, il jouait la comédie ! Il l'avait même assommé ! Et salement en plus, il avait eu mal à la tête toute la journée !

— Tu crois, Shima ? Parce que moi je pense qu'il t'a épargné : tu l'as dit toi-même, la différence de niveaux était telle qu'il pouvait te tuer en quelques secondes ! Tu n'as pas vu sa fatigue ? Le manque d'envie de combattre ?

Le rose se rassit alors. Elle avait raison. C'était dur à admettre mais oui, le noiraud aurait pu le tuer en moins de temps qu'il n'en ait eu pour réagir et lever son bâton. Il serra les mâchoires, la tête penchée en avant. Shiemi entreprit alors de leur expliquer qu'elle allait faire en sorte de le retrouver, et qu'ils seraient alors tous là. Il fallait lui dire qu'il pouvait revenir parmi eux ! Qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui en voulaient, qu'ils voulaient qu'il revienne !

Et soudainement Shura se leva. Son regard dans les tons oranges transperça la blonde. Elle s'attendait à se faire démonter, à entendre qu'elle était naïve et tout ce qui allait avec. Mais non…

— Je suis avec toi, Shiemi ! On doit botter les fesses à cet abruti et le faire revenir sur le droit de chemin ! Bon et puis j'aimerais bien me frotter à lui s'il a l'air si puissant ! On verra ce qu'il vaut ce morveux, que je puisse le descendre rapidement !

Elle ricana et se frotta les mains. Son regard croisa de nouveau celui de la rescapée. Elle hocha la tête et la sincérité la choqua. Elle était accompagnée ce coup-ci ! Et ses autres camarades se levèrent et se rejoignirent autour d'elle. Eux aussi la suivait. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, les larmes montant à ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire face à leur gentillesse.

Ils allaient retrouver Rin ensemble, et le ramener à la raison. Il allait revenir parmi eux, comme avant. Et ce serait comme si rien n'avait changé.

* * *

 **voilà pour ce chap ! ^^je vous mets tout de suite le suivant ! n'hésitez pas à laisser une review svp !**


	6. 6 Perdu

**comme promis,**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Perdu**

Rin était revenu dans sa chambre, le souffle court, haletant, perdu. Ce fantôme… ça n'en était pas un ! Elle était vivante, elle lui avait parlé, elle avait essayé de le retenir ! Elle ne lui en voulait pas ! Il s'était écroulé à quatre pattes sur le sol. Il détestait cet espoir qui brûlait en lui. Il ne ferait que plus mal quand il s'éteindrait !

Il se releva, quitta sa tenue d'apparat qui l'oppressait et s'empara de ses vêtements d'entraînement. Il partit d'un pas décidé de sa chambre vers la salle, évitant la salle remplie de monde - sans doute déjà pas mal éméchés. Il arriva sans problème là-bas.

Il commença comme d'habitude ses exercices, en rajoutant comme cela devenait aisé. Il se saisit alors du flingue et se mit devant la cible. Il commença par quelques tirs classiques puis enchaîna en bougeant. Il devait être prêt à tout ! Il sentait que l'étau se resserrait autour de lui, il ne savait pas bien pourquoi mais il faisait confiance à son instinct.

Et après tout, il venait de décider que ce serait demain qu'il finirait son enquête. Il était proche du but, il avait trouvé le chef. Ou du moins ou ce dernier se cachait. S'il le fallait, il tuerait tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans ce bâtiment, afin d'être certain de l'avoir tué.

Il arrêta les tirs, reposa l'arme dans sa housse, et sortit de la pièce. Son regard bleu flamboyait d'une soudaine détermination. D'une soif de sang brutale. Le démon éméché qui le croisa à ce moment voulut d'abord l'aborder pour s'amuser puis croisa son regard. Il s'éloigna soudainement, se plaquant contre le mur pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'homme si effrayant.

Il se dégageait de lui une aura d'une bleu sombre effrayant. Il était prêt à accomplir sa mission au bout. { **Tatta Hitotsu No Houhou -To Aru Kagaku No Railgun}**

Le lendemain il se réveilla, sa nuit avait été sans rêve pour une fois. Son regard brûlait toujours de la même lueur sombre. Sa main gauche s'empara du fourreau de Kurikara et la droite le dégaina. Ses yeux se reflétèrent sur l'acier et il ne les reconnut pas. C'étaient ceux d'un démon. Distant de toute émotion.

Il s'habilla tranquillement et sortit. Il mangea rapidement, profitant de l'absence de frères dans la grande salle, tous devaient encore être en train de se remettre. Juste avant de partir, il eut envie d'essayer quelque chose. Il se plongea dans son monde, la flamme semblait plus vive, ou peut-être était-il plus proche ?

Sa main se tendit, et ce fut comme s'il n'y avait plus de barrière ! Son majeur effleura alors la flamme et il lui sembla de nouveau prendre une décharge électrique. Cependant alors qu'il voulait pousser encore, il fut de nouveau retenu, comme tiré en arrière. Il claqua de la langue et appuya sur le bouton.

Il allait profiter de cette vague de puissance pour éliminer le QG de ses ennemis.

Il arriva dans un endroit tranquille, un bâtiment imposant se dressait devant lui. Il faisait ancien et ne payait pas de mine. Mais il savait. Il savait que les dernières recrues, derniers gradés se trouvaient ici. Alors il pénétra.

La porte s'ouvrit sur lui, sans grincement, sans bruit. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un visiteur normal. Pas de quelqu'un qui allait mettre cet endroit à feu et à sang. Il fit un pas et ses talons claquèrent sur le carrelage. Un jeune homme, sans doute de quelques années plus jeune que lui se présenta alors, en souriant. Il allait accueillir cet étranger qui venait.

Il croisa alors le regard froid et distant de celui en face de lui et sa phrase s'arrêta dans sa gorge avant d'avoir été prononcée. Il lui sembla que l'air disparaissait de ses poumons, son instinct lui disait de fuir : c'était quoi cette aura de mort ?

— Je suis bien au QG de l'Organisation ?

Le jeune hocha la tête. Oui, tous ici voulaient créer un ordre autre que Satan, ils voulaient défaire même cet être surpuissant ! Et soudain, sa courte vie défila en une seconde devant ses yeux. Il y eut un éclat dans les airs, et une lame transperça son torse, de part en part. En plein coeur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sans comprendre. L'air ne venait pas dans ses poumons, c'était comme une brûlure continue. Il n'y arrivait pas. Le sang coulait et il mourut.

Rin retira le katana, le sang gouttant de la pointe. Il laissa le corps sans vie tomber sur le carrelage et étendre la flaque débutante. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'il était plus jeune que lui : il avait fait les mauvais choix, il en payait le prix. Comme lui actuellement.

Il enjamba le corps, ses chaussures touchant la flaque écarlate, puis avança. Il semblait distant de tout, comme si une autre personne contrôlait son corps. Il n'en était plus maître. Ses émotions avaient comme été mises sous scellé à force de trop souffrir. Il continua le couloir, se disant qu'il s'occuperait de l'étage après.

Il demanda aux dix membres où était leur chef, mais apparemment ce dernier venait de partir pour Tokyo : il voulait refaire ses troupes et recruter des jeunes ! Il devrait revenir dans peu de temps. Il assassina alors. Son katana faisait des mouvements secs et rapides dans les airs. Précis. Meurtrier. Des jets de gouttes de sang tachaient les murs.

Sa rapidité lui permit même de rattraper celui qui s'échappait en courant. Il ne laissait derrière lui plus que du sang et des morts. Mais c'était ainsi. Il ne ressentait rien.

Le travail fini, il sortit et s'assit contre les murs de la maison. Il attendait là. Il patienterait le temps qu'il faudrait jusqu'à ce que l'homme se présente ! Il ferma rapidement les yeux, laissant ses sens prendre le relais. Kurikara était posé devant lui, la lame entièrement protégée par le fourreau en métal.

Enfin il ne savait combien de temps après il ouvrit un oeil, sortant de son demi-sommeil. Il bougea discrètement ses membres un à un pour délier ses muscles. Pas question de perdre à cause de cela. Il aperçut alors la voiture de l'homme, simple et grise. Ce dernier en descendit et comme Rin le supposait, il sut que quelque chose avait eu lieu durant son absence.

Son regard se posa sur le cadavre sur le chemin, pas très loin de l'entrée de la maison. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il avança, pour regarder l'état du corps. Il avait un trou béant de la poitrine. Il se releva et ses muscles se contractèrent. Il savait de qui cela venait. Satan. Il avait osé le défier, il avait à faire à l'un de ses sous-fifres.

Sa main tomba d'abord sur le pistolet qui était caché à sa ceinture. Il soupçonnait fortement que le coupable était encore sur les lieux, il voulait forcément abattre la tête pensante et ne la trouvant pas avait violemment mis à mort tous ses disciples. Un craquement de branche le fit se retourner vers le coin de la maison.

Un jeune était assis contre, affalé. Son visage était tourné vers le ciel bleu moutonneux. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Il se pétrifia, il semblait qu'il manquait quelque chose au jeune adulte. Les émotions. Ses prunelles avaient légèrement une déchirure, à moitié entre la forme où ce dernier perdait le contrôle mais sans être totalement fou.

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. C'était quoi _ça?_ Ce n'était pas du tout le type dont on lui avait parlé. On lui avait soufflé que la personne qui tuait ses gens était un adolescent, qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre entièrement ce qu'il faisait. Il semblait juste chercher un sens à sa vie. Et le chef s'était dit qu'il essaierait de l'embrigader vu qu'il semblait être puissant.

Mais là… Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de perdu qu'il avait en face. C'était quelqu'un de détruit et qui ne semblait plus avoir de conscience. Quelqu'un qui pensait avoir perdu son but dans tous les cas, hanté par des fantômes.

Il trembla, sans savoir pourquoi. Sa main se contracta instinctivement contre la garde de son arme. Il la sortit et la pointa en direction de la tête du jeune. Ce dernier le regardait, immobile. Quelque chose semblait le supplier de faire ça, de presser la détente, de mettre fin au supplice qui semblait être le sien. Et en même temps il y avait cette lueur féroce. Celle qu'ont les personnes qui n'ont plus rien à perdre. Qui iront jusqu'au bout de leurs objectifs.

Le chef de la secte souffla. Il devait se détendre, après tout il avait peut-être aussi perdu en puissance du coup. Si ce n'était pas le contraire ! Il devait lui parler, on lui avait dit qu'il hésitait avant de tuer. Il s'était renseigné sur lui, alors autant essayer.

— Tu es le démon qui était un élève exorciste ? J'ai entendu que c'est à cause de ta camarade que tu avais sombré du mauvais côté. Tu peux encore en revenir tu sais ? Je te prendrai dans mes rangs, à un grade plus important que celui que tu as là. Tu es puissant, tu sais, mon garçon ! Tu ferais de grandes choses si tu te trouvais au bon endroit. Je te laisse une seconde chance si tu le désire, on ne t'en proposera pas tant ! Allez rejoins-moi, deviens mon bras droit et oublie tout ça !

Le jeune ferma un instant les yeux et le chef se demanda si c'était parce qu'il réfléchissait. Mais quand il les rouvrit, ses iris bleus brillaient, des larmes semblaient s'être formés. Et d'un battement de cils tout disparut, redevenant ce regard sans vie. Il se leva et ses mouvements furent flous.

— Vous croyez que j'ai délibérément choisi de partir de ce monde ? Juste pour tester le camp des ennemis que j'essayais d'abattre ? (il ricana) Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière quand bien même je le désirerais.

En peu de temps il fut face à sa cible - qui tenait toujours son arme. Il le jaugea du regard, toujours impassible. Quelque chose lui disait de faire vite avec cet ennemi : il était plus puissant que les précédents.

Pendant que son instinct lui soufflait ceci, l'homme enclencha son arme et visa. Il avait très bien compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour ce gosse. Dans tous les cas, seuls ceux qui le connaissaient avant son changement pourraient faire quelque chose. Lui ne pouvait que l'abattre ou se faire abattre.

La balle partit droit en direction de la tête de Rin. Elle siffla dans l'air, perforant en faisant des spirales. La pointe en métal allait rapidement vers sa cible, silencieusement tandis qu'à mi-chemin, la détonation se fit entendre. Soudain, un mouvement flou et un autre métal se mit sur sa trajectoire, la déviant. Un son retentit, et évitant au plus jeune la mort assurée.

Le chef de la Secte ne se laissa pas faire pour autant : il tira de nouveau, vers le torse ce coup-ci, mais le katana du gradé démoniaque semblait toujours se trouver dans sa trajectoire. Il se décida de le blesser : il tira au niveau du bras, mais alors le prince des enfers se contenta de se déplacer sur le côté, laissant filer la balle.

Rin entendit alors le petit _clac_ qui lui apprit que son adversaire n'avait plus de balles. Il lui faudrait donc du temps pour recharger. Il allait en profiter pour l'exécuter. Mais alors qu'il pensait faire cela rapidement, l'ennemi abandonna son arme pour se saisir d'une petite épée cachée dans les replis de ses vêtements.

Ils commencèrent alors à s'attaquer mutuellement, défendant et cherchant les failles de l'autre. Mais le jeune avait eu d'excellents professeurs et sa rapidité l'avantageait fortement. D'un mouvement, il bloqua la lame de l'épée de sa cible et d'un coup de poignet la lui arracha des mains, l'envoyant valdinguer au loin.

Les yeux bleus foudroyants de Rin le fixèrent, son aura enflammée s'embrasa un peu plus et il ne perdit pas une seconde : il perfora la poitrine de l'homme en face de lui. Son katana ressortit de l'autre côté, la lame imprégnée de sang, coulant même jusqu'au sol. Le futur cadavre ouvrit la bouche, hoqueta et la referma. Ses yeux louchèrent sur l'arme qui perforait son corps, et remontèrent sur le visage impassible du garçon.

Ce dernier retira sèchement Kurikara et s'éloigna pour que le corps ne lui tombe pas dessus. Le cadavre s'écroula dans l'herbe, rejoignant son sous-fifre. Alors qu'il allait laver sa lame, un petit cri étouffé lui parvint. Il se releva, pensant devoir encore tuer un fidèle.

Mais alors, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la personne qu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle soit là. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit à quel point il était devenu un monstre. Car il en était un.

Shiemi était là, ses yeux écarquillés, des larmes les remplissant et les sourcils froncés. Il se figea et un instant ses émotions revinrent comme un tsunami. Il ouvrit la bouche, la contemplant tandis que son coeur semblait faire un arrêt et se serrait.

Et il remarqua qu'elle était accompagnée de ses anciens camarades.

* * *

~X~

* * *

— Bien, décida Shiemi, alors Kuro, tu as un contact spécial avec ton maître, non ? Comme tous les deux vous êtes des démons, tu pourras le retrouver !

Le chat s'étira et se leva. Il avait forcément envie de retrouver Rin, le seul problème c'était que ce dernier l'avait abandonné et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait mal, lui ! Il avait perdu Shiro, puis Rin le laissait de côté comme une vieille chaussette ! Il supposait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix de ce que lui racontait la jeune femme mais bon…

Et après tout, s'il le retrouvait, peut-être aurait-il enfin les explications qu'il méritait ! Parce qu'il les méritait bien ! Il se redressa entièrement et agita ses queues. OK, il essaierait de le trouver. Mais il avait besoin de quelque chose qui lui appartenait.

La blonde hocha la tête, ses camarades derrière elle. Ils allaient lui trouver un t-shirt ! Mais ils devaient rentrer dans l'appartement quand Yukio ne serait pas là : il ne fallait surtout pas que ce dernier soit au courant qu'ils essayaient de faire revenir son frère : il en deviendrait fou de rage.

Ils rentrèrent donc dans l'appartement discrètement, prirent le premier t-shirt du jeune démon et le tendirent à Kuro. Ce dernier le fleura et hocha la tête. Ça suffirait. Ils sortirent alors et le chat démoniaque renifla l'air autour de lui. Il se transforma alors en énorme chat et leur ordonna de monter sur son dos.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que Yukio avait remarqué leur manigance et avait demandé qu'une voiture soit préparée. Il monta donc en même temps à l'intérieur. Il plaça le GPS à côté de lui, de façon à pouvoir suivre la puce qu'il avait placée sur l'épaule de Shiemi. Il démarra la voiture et tenta de les suivre en utilisant les routes.

Sur le dos de Kuro, les camarades s'accrochaient. La blonde réfléchissait dans son coin, elle se demandait comment faire revenir Rin. Quels mots devraient-elle utiliser ? Et si finalement ce dernier décidait de ne pas revenir, de s'en prendre à eux, même ! Que pourraient-ils faire face à lui ? Shima leur avait bien dit qu'il était bien trop puissant ! Elle se souvenait de ses yeux, ce miroir qui montrait qu'il était détruit… Pouvait-elle le reconstruire ?!

Enfin, le chat démoniaque se transforma en reprenant sa forme discrète. Il préférait le faire un peu plus loin pour que Rin ne les attaque pas, si jamais… Ils avancèrent donc à pied. Ils ne savaient pas trop où ils étaient, assez loin de la ville semblait-il ! Un champ avec une route caillouteuse au milieu, cela semblait presque paradisiaque ! Eux qui s'attendaient à devoir aller dans les enfers !

Ils avancèrent un peu plus. Pas très loin, ils apercevaient une maison, avec une voiture garée devant. Ils marchèrent rapidement : pas question de perdre du temps et que leur ancien camarade s'échappe mystérieusement comme Shiemi leur avait décrit ! Ils n'avaient pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien tout de même !

Ils se figèrent à une vingtaine de mètres. Ils pouvaient nettement voir Rin, concentré. Ce dernier était face à un homme, et son katana venait d'arracher l'arme de l'autre de ses mains. Dans un seul mouvement fluide, son arme transperça profondément la poitrine de l'homme et ressortit de l'autre côté. Il attendit un court instant puis le retira sèchement et laissa le cadavre s'écrouler sur le sol.

Shiemi, elle s'était encore avancée. Elle devait l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Mais alors, un cri lui échappa, attirant l'attention du démon. Ses mains étaient pourtant accrochées à sa bouche. Les yeux bleus du prince des enfers se posèrent sur elle, ils étaient froids, inexpressifs. Des cornes avaient maintenant poussé sur son front, le rendant plus menaçant encore.

Le groupe de jeunes rejoignit la blonde, l'entourant pour que leur ancien ami ne lui fasse pas de mal. Ce dernier passait sans comprendre sur chaque personne qui l'entourait. Comment était-ce possible qu'ils soient là ? Mais alors ils ne voulaient plus comprendre pourquoi il était parti avec Amaimon ! Il était l'un des leurs.

— R-Rin… pourquoi tu as fait _ça_!? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait !? Questionna la jeune femme

— S-Shiemi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous ne devriez pas avoir vu ça !

Shura s'avança alors, sortant son arme d'entre ses seins ! Si son ancien élève tentait de s'en prendre à ceux actuels, elle allait les protéger et le réduire en chair à pâté ! Elle aussi voulait comprendre maintenant ! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ! Ce n'était pas un démon, elle le savait pertinemment ! Elle était convaincue depuis le début avec la blonde qu'il pouvait leur revenir… mais là… elle était perdue

— Rin ! Est-ce que ça va dans ta tête ? Tu vas nous tuer parce qu'on a vu ça ou quoi ?! Non mais bon sang tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?! Tu as tué un homme !

Le jeune homme soupira. Et soudain, ce fut comme si ce masque tombait devant eux. Il leur semblait si vide, fatigué, désespéré. Il montra du bras la scène autour de lui, un deuxième cadavre à côté du premier. Si seulement, il n'en avait tué qu'un… il était un véritable démon maintenant, il obéissait aux ordres qu'on lui donnait. Il tuait leurs opposants. Et ceux-là répandaient encore plus le chaos qu'eux !

Ce fut alors Izumo, hors d'elle qui prit la parole. Ce type en face d'eux ne pouvait pas être celui qu'ils connaissaient ! Ce n'était pas le gamin qui rigolait tout le temps avec eux ! Qui enchainait les bêtises et surtout qui n'écoutait rien ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'il obéissait ?! { **omake pfalib fr- shingeki no kyojin** }

Le jeune démon recula, comme blessé par leurs paroles ! Pourquoi est-ce que malgré ce qu'ils avaient vu ils ne voulaient pas le tuer, l'éliminer ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils lui parlaient comme s'ils voulaient qu'il revienne !? Pourquoi est-ce que Shiemi s'approchait encore ? Il ne voulait pas ! Il allait encore lui faire du mal !

— Non ! (il tendit sa main non armée vers elle!) n'approche pas plus ! S'il-te-plaît… supplia-t-il… je ne veux pas encore te faire du mal. Je ne veux pas te tuer, encore. Tu es ce fantôme dans ma tête je le sais ! Je ne peux plus trouver un quelconque intérêt à cette vie depuis que je t'ai tuée !

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, et sans qu'il puisse les retenir, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. La soigneuse se pétrifia. Alors il s'en voulait autant ? C'était pour cela qu'il était devenu comme ça ? Elle s'avança alors plus vite, se moquant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne ! Elle devait faire quelque chose pour lui !

Mais alors la jeune institutrice lui passa devant et attaqua le nouveau seigneur démon ! Shiemi lui hurla d'arrêter, mais elle s'en fichait ! Pour elle, ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux, ce n'était pas Rin ! Ce n'était même pas une piètre copie de lui-même ! Alors elle devait le tester !

Etrangement, ce dernier se reprit rapidement malgré les larmes et remonta son katana pour la contrer. Elle ne s'était pas retenue alors heureusement qu'il l'avait fait ! Il para toutes ses attaques et elle sourit de plus belle. Décidément il était devenu très fort !

— Rin, arrête de te morfondre sur toi, sur ta douleur ! Shiemi n'est pas morte ! Et nous voulons tous que tu reviennes parmi nous ! Chacun fait des erreurs, les tiennes sont lourdes à porter ! Mais tu paieras ta peine et ensuite tu reviens parmi nous ! Tu deviendras l'un des plus forts exorcistes ! Lui annonça-t-elle tandis qu'elle l'affrontait.

Bizarrement, plus il la combattait plus son visage exprimait ses sentiments. L'iris vide et morne semblait reprendre quelques étincelles de vie. Il avait envie de croire à ce qu'elle lui disait.

— je ne peux pas faire demi-tour ! Mes erreurs sont trop lourdes, je suis colonel des démons ! Ils me tortureront pour savoir ce que je sais, pour avoir des infos !

— Non ils ne feront pas ça, on fera en sorte que tout s'arrange ! Crois-moi, Rinounet !

Le surnommé sourit. OK il voulait leur faire confiance. Il se prit alors au combat et affronta son ancienne professeur. Il se lâcha et en quelques mouvements, cette dernière finit avec la pointe de Kurikara sur la gorge. Leur poitrine se soulevait et descendait rapidement, haletants. Le groupe d'amis resta bouche bée : si lui avait réussi à battre Shura, comment pouvaient-ils avoir un mince espoir ?

Elle rangea son arme, lui tendit la main et lui sourit. Elle voulait qu'il vienne avec eux. Alors, Rin fit quelque chose qu'il ne se croyait plus capable de faire. Il rangea son arme dans son fourreau et tendit la main. Il voulait croire de nouveau à cet espoir. Il voulait croire qu'il pouvait retourner parmi eux, retrouver sa partie humaine.

Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent.

Mais soudain Rin bondit, retirant sa main et dégainant avec un rapidité surprenant. Il plaça son arme juste devant lui et un _ping_ annonça qu'il venait de dévier une balle qui l'aurait tué. Son regard fou de rage se posa sur ses anciens camarades. Est-ce qu'ils faisaient partie de ce plan ?! Mais non, eux aussi semblaient surpris et déstabilisés.

Il savait très bien de qui venait la balle. Ce dernier ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se montrer. Yukio. Shiemi bondit devant lui, les bras grands ouverts. Ils ne devaient pas s'affronter ! Ils devaient se réconcilier, elle était vivante après tout. Mais l'exorciste aux lunettes ne faisait pas attention à elle. Il était trop concentré sur son frère un peu plus loin, aux côtés de Shura. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ses élèves et son amie lui tournaient le dos pour essayer de faire revenir Rin parmi eux.

Est-ce qu'eux aussi lui préféraient Rin ? Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que ce sale démon avait de plus que lui ? Il était pourtant un _démon,_ il avait tué tous les gens qui se trouvaient auparavant dans ce bâtiment ! Il avait renié ses origines humaines et avait failli tuer leur amie ! Mais même elle semblait l'oublier !

Il serra les mâchoires un peu plus fort. Et il lui avait pourri son ascension parmi les exorcistes, la seule chose qui lui ait jamais tenu au coeur. C'était à cause de lui, tout ceci !

Alors sa main s'empara de son portable, et comme il l'avait convenu plus tôt, il appela Angel. Naturellement son GPS était activé et ce dernier put accéder à sa localisation. Bientôt des exorcistes viendraient et ils pourraient assister à la mort de son frère par sa main.

Un sourire cruel naquit sur ses lèvres, maintenant que les dés étaient lancés, il ne lui restait plus qu'à divertir son frère et l'empêcher de s'enfuir une fois de plus. Il allait le provoquer pour qu'il ne puisse pas partir. Et que tout cela prenne un terme en ce lieu.

D'un coup d'épaule il éloigna la jeune blonde qui s'accrochait à lui, les larmes aux yeux. Shura se mit également en face de lui, son regard sévère.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça Yukio !? Tu ne vois pas qu'il revenait parmi nous, tu n'as plus besoin de vengeance ! Arrête, c'est insensé ! Tu deviens fou !

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas. Son frère était devant lui, son arme à la main. Il semblait détendu mais l'aîné voyait qu'il pouvait rapidement passer dans un mode offensif. Le cadet tenta d'ouvrir la bouche puis la referma. Cela le soulagea : de toute façon quoiqu'il dise cela attiserait sa haine pour lui !

Il le mit en joue. Shura ne bougea cependant pas de devant son ancien élève. Ses paroles ne lui faisaient pourtant aucun effet. Il la prévint une dernière fois : si elle ne bougeait pas maintenant, il tirerait. De toute façon ses balles n'étaient pas faites pour lui faire du mal. Elles ne blessaient que les démons. Ce qu'était son frère.

Alors il tira. La balle ne fit que ricocher sur la poitrine de la jeune institutrice. Celle-ci ressentit une douleur vive mais ce fut tout. Alors, comme il le pensait, son frère la poussa gentiment sur le côté. C'était leur affrontement. Puisque Yukio ne voulait pas entendre raison il devait l'affronter. Mais voilà, c'était encore et toujours Rin qui prenait le rôle du héros.

Le méchant qui reprenait raison et poussait ses camarades pour affronter le nouveau méchant qui était _lui_ en l'occurence. Le jeune exorciste vit flou. Son regard s'assombrit derrière ses lunettes. Il visa et se mit à tirer. Son frère avait ce même regard brûlant. Il leva son katana, prêt.

Ce serait leur combat décisif. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas tourner la page.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre ! dites-moi ce que vous en pensez 3**


	7. 7 un combat brûlant

**Dernier chap de la semaine ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Un combat brûlant**

Rin évitait les balles que lui envoyaient son frère, tout en avançant vers lui. Son regard était froid, ses gestes précis. Mais sa tête fulminait d'idées, de remords, sa voix lui hurlait de ne pas le tuer. Tandis qu'une deuxième lui annonçait froidement qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix de toute façon. Son frère voulait sa mort et lui devait bien se défendre. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser le tuer sans qu'il fasse rien pour l'en empêcher.

Il trancha parmi ses remords en se disant qu'il allait juste le mettre hors d'état de nuire : il allait le mettre K.O jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse discuter avec son groupe de camarades, qu'ils trouvent un arrangement et que son frère soit forcé de l'accepter. Quitte à ne plus se parler. Il avait mal mais c'était ainsi.

Il avait remarqué que depuis que ses amis lui avaient parlé, ses émotions étaient revenues ! Comme un sceau que l'on casse. Lui qui pendant tout ce temps avait lutté pour qu'elles disparaissent, en une dizaine de minutes il se retrouvait de nouveau à les combattre. Et dire que peu de temps avant, tuer son frère ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid…

Il se concentra de nouveau sur son combat lorsqu'une balle frôla son oreille et qu'il réussit à l'éviter uniquement en penchant la tête. Il devait attaquer maintenant, il ne pouvait pas faire que se défendre.

Il prit alors de l'élan et tandis que son katana semblait bouger dans tous les sens pour dévier les balles, il fonça. Yukio s'aperçut et commença lui aussi à bouger, tentant d'éviter que son frère ne s'approche de trop. S'il le faisait, tous les deux savaient que ce serait le cadet qui aurait l'avantage et que le combat serait rapidement terminé. C'était lui qui avait l'avantage s'il se rapprochait.

Ses camarades s'étaient reculés, dans un silence tendu, priant pour que les deux retrouvent une lueur d'esprit. Shura serrait les dents, elle savait pertinemment qui l'emporterait si ce combat devait venir à une fin meurtrière. Mais dans ce cas, Rin ne pourrait pas revenir parmi eux ! Les exorcistes ne voudraient rien entendre !

Shiemi avait un gout de sang dans la bouche et regardait ses deux amis lutter l'un contre l'autre. Elle voyait celui aux nouvelles cornes se rapprocher de plus en plus, chassant comme des mouches les balles que tiraient l'aîné. Ce dernier courait en reculant pour tenter de s'éloigner de son frère. Il comprenait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Et puis soudain, le démon fit mine d'aller à gauche mais finit à droite.

Ils étaient désormais tout près. En une attaque Rin plaça la lame sur la gorge de son frère. Son regard était brûlant et rempli de doutes. Que devait-il faire maintenant ?! Il entendait les voix de ses amis, il savait qu'il ne le tuerait pas, il ne le pouvait pas. Mais, alors qu'il allait passer dans son dos pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, une balle frôla sa joue. Seules ses capacités l'avaient sauvé.

Une fine estafilade saignait désormais sur sa pommette. Il recula d'un bond de son frère, Kurikara devant lui. Qui étaient ses nouveaux adversaires ?! Il se concentra et plongea instantanément dans son monde submergé. La flamme brûlait plus intensément que jamais. Elle semblait remplir les deux tiers de l'espace. Il se sentait presque acculé. Sa main se tendit et il toucha sensiblement les bords.

Ce fut comme si une décharge lui parvint dans le bras. Il rouvrit les yeux et remarqua le sort. Des exorcistes. Ils devaient être une vingtaine. Mais des petits soldats. Il y avait des tireurs, mais aussi des réciteurs de mantra. Il plissa les yeux alors l'affrontement avec son frère n'était qu'un plan pour gagner du temps et pas qu'il s'enfuit ?

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et le coupable de cette manigance sourit. Désormais son traitre de jumeau ne pouvait plus s'enfuir ! Il n'avait plus le temps pour s'échapper. La fin sonnait enfin, et lui pourrait reprendre sa place. Il n'avait désormais plus qu'à le tuer. Tirer cette balle et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il serait même considéré comme un homme courageux et dévoué. Il aurait tué même son frère pour les exorcistes

Il monta son arme et visa la tête de Rin. Plus rien ne se mettrait en travers de sa chemin. Il tira, mais comme prévu le plus jeune évita les balles. Il fit un signe aux exorcistes derrière lui.

— Rends-toi Rin, je viens d'ordonner que ce soit des vraies balles à l'intérieur, alors quoique tu fasses, tu seras tué. Et si ce n'est pas toi qui prends les balles, si tu te sauves, ce seront nos amis qui mourront. Que décides-tu de faire, _petit frère_?!

Le jeune démon serra les dents. Son frère était devenu carrément fou ? Mais c'était vrai : il avait envisagé de fuir dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Mais là, tout changeait ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses camarades se faire tirer dessus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se comportait comme ça ?!

Son regard s'assombrit un peu plus pour son frère. Cette fois-ci, il hésitait vraiment à le garder en vie : son désir de vengeance et de monter en grade prenait trop la tête à son frangin ! Il devenait complètement malade, changeant totalement ! Ce n'était pas ce que leur père avait voulu ! Il lui dit, essayant de le faire revenir un tant soit peu à la raison !

— Yukio, ce n'est pas du tout ce que voulait père Fujimoto ! Il…

— Ne prononce pas son nom ! Le coupa l'autre. C'est par ta faute qu'il est mort ! C'est toi qui l'as trahi en premier ! Tu as failli tuer Shiemi, elle était à quelques millimètres de mourir ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute dans tous les cas ! (il balaya la scène du bras).

— Ne dis pas que des conneries, Yukio ! Je ne l'ai jamais voulu ! Mais très bien. (il s'adressa sans se retourner à ses camarades derrière lui) Reculez-vous, je ne voudrais pas que vous souffriez.

Il positionna son katana devant lui, la pointe vers la gorge de son frère. Leurs yeux se lançaient des éclairs. L'aîné chargea alors ses armes et laissa les cartouches vides ricocher en tintant sur le sol.

— Arrête de te comporter comme si tu étais le héros, Rin. Je te rappelle que dans l'histoire tu es le démon. Tu es celui qui a tué tous les gens qui étaient dans cette maison ! Alors cesse de faire ton preux chevalier !

— Alors comporte-toi comme tel. Comporte toi vraiment comme si tu étais le héros. Pas le lâche qui a appelé les renforts ! Pas celui qui menace le démon de tuer ses amis et le force à les défendre. Comporte toi vraiment comme si tout ça avait le sens que ça a : tuer un démon. Mais toi comme moi comprenons que ce n'est pas le cas.

Yukio le fusilla du regard et baissa le bras, faisant signe à ses complices de faire feu. Rin fonça, son Katana semblait être partout et faire voler les balles plus loin. Il s'assurait que peu d'entre elles passaient. Il avait vu du coin de l'oeil que Shura s'assurait qu'aucune ne fasse de mal à ses élèves. Enfin, l'exorciste fit signe d'arrêter.

— Je ne m'abaisserai plus à te répondre, colonel démon. Nous savons maintenant ce pour quoi nous nous battons. (Rin ouvrit la bouche puis la referma) Oui je suis au courant de ça. Tout est de ta faute et tu le sais. Tu as failli tuer Shiemi et tu vas en payer le prix.

Alors que Rin descendait de nouveau dans ses appuis, une forme se plaça devant lui, les bras ouverts. Il entendit la voix de ses camarades qui tentaient d'empêcher la rebelle de se mettre devant leur seul bouclier assez fort pour les garder en vie. Mais elle s'en foutait. Elle se plaça devant le jeune démon, se foutant des paroles de Yukio. Elle avait pourtant bien dû comprendre qu'il s'était impliqué dans tous ces meurtres, qu'il était monté en grade.

Mais elle était planté là, magnifique. Les bras écartés, une moue insatisfaite dessinée sur le visage.

— Yukio, NON ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Arrête de faire comme si j'étais morte ! Je ne le suis pas, je suis bien vivante ! Et maintenant j'aimerais que tout ça cesse ! Je veux que vous vous réconciliez. Et que Rin revienne ! Rin le peut, je crois en lui, je sais qu'il peut abandonner sa part démon !

Soudain, sans comprendre, un mauvais pressentiment remplit le coeur de ce dernier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans son frère n'allait pas. Et ce fut le cas. L'exorciste commença à avoir un rire malsain. Son visage était comme déformé par la haine et la douleur. Il regardait Shiemi avec des yeux qui n'inspiraient pas la confiance. Ces yeux étaient ceux d'un fou.

— Rin-ci, Rin-çà ! Tu n'en as jamais eu que pour lui, hein, Shiemi ! Même quand je venais te voir, tu me demandais toujours des nouvelles de lui ! Bien-sûr et même quand il manque de te tuer, tu restes loyalement accrochée à lui ! Tu ne comprends pas que s'il revient, moi, rien ne changera !? Je serais l'espion des enfers !

Ce fut comme si tout ce qu'il retenait à l'intérieur de lui. Cette frustration, cette colère, cette rage qu'il avait accumulé ! Son rire se fit carrément dément sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

Et des flammes bleues sortirent de ses yeux.

Il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps. Seule la folie le contrôlait. Seule l'envie de tous les tuer le menait. Il se foutait de savoir qu'en ce moment il était comme son frère quand ce dernier avait failli tuer la jeune femme. Il ne le savait même pas, plongé dans sa folie meurtrière.

Il voulait les tuer. Au moins il reprendrait sa progression dans les rangs. Il pointa alors son pistolet sur la première personne qui se trouvait devant lui et tira tout en rigolant.

Le cadet regardait son frère quand soudain se dernier ricana et des flammes bleues flambèrent autour de ses yeux. Oh merde, ça il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu ! Si lui aussi perdait le contrôle ça promettait de la merde. Ses canines s'allongèrent, ses iris se fendirent en un triskélyon. De la bave commença alors à écumer autour de ses lèvres. Il comprit que, comme lui la dernière fois, il voulait uniquement exterminer tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il aperçut son pistolet se lever et viser la première personne.

Shiemi. Qui avait les bras grands ouverts pour le protéger. Elle qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, en complet choc.

Il ferma les yeux. Si _ça_ devait marcher, c'était maintenant ! La flamme bleue était devant lui, mouvante, magnifique, ardente, emplissant totalement l'eau dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il tendit la main vers elle. Il pouvait la sentir l'appeler, la supplier de ne faire qu'un avec elle.

Ses doigts l'effleurèrent. Puis la touchèrent complètement.

Il sentit la décharge de pouvoir remonter le long de son bras. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il avait aussi tous les exorcistes à affronter. Alors, au lieu de se contenter du bout des doigts, il plongea entièrement la main, le bras, puis sauta à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait advenir mais il devait le faire. Car sinon, il n'était pas assez fort. Et il perdrait une fois de plus ceux auxquels il tenait.

Shiemi était devant une scène dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens. Où est-ce qu'elle avait loupé le scénario ? Yukio s'était mis à crier, des accusations contre elle. Elle avait eu mal. Parce que ce n'était pas toute la vérité. Elle n'avait jamais su qui des deux elle préférait. Elle n'avait jamais pu le déterminer. Mais si l'un n'était pas là ou avait besoin d'elle, elle s'occupait de ce dernier. C'était sa nature.

Et… il s'était mis à ricaner et à devenir bizarre. Et soudainement, il avait subi plus ou moins la même transformation que Rin. Mais depuis quand le pouvait-il ?! Elle ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi il dressait son arme contre elle. Elle vit à peine la balle bleue qui filait vers elle, droit vers son coeur. Sans aucune chance de s'en sortir cette fois.

Une forme se plaça devant elle. Et un _ping_ retentit. Sa bouche était toujours ouverte et elle remarqua qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle les rouvrit instantanément. Seule une personne était assez rapide pour faire dévier une balle. Or, cette personne était censée être derrière elle. Il ne pouvait donc logiquement pas être assez rapide. { **time changes everything, the plot in you** }

Elle leva légèrement la tête. Une aura bleue l'entourait. Son dos était droit, tendu. Et ses cheveux avaient viré au blanc-bleu. Mais c'était bien lui, Rin ! Elle prononça son prénom, surprise. Il ne se retourna toutefois pas et lui ordonna de reculer. Immédiatement. Elle obéit, sans poser de questions, rejoignant ses camarades. Tous aussi surpris qu'elle. Alors c'était ça la nouvelle puissance de Rin ? Déjà qu'ils ne pouvaient plus le battre sans cette transformation méga badass…

Ils regardaient les mouvements flous des deux frères qui s'affrontaient. Leur puissance était démentielle. Mais Rin avait l'avantage. Le cadet avait sans doute beaucoup plus travaillé que l'aîné. Alors ils remarquèrent qu'en protégeant Shiemi, le jeune démon saignait à l'épaule. Une coupure marquait son épaule droite, la conséquence de son héroïsme.

Ils serrèrent les dents. Ils espéraient. Une fois de plus, le jeune devait gagner, mettre son frère K.O et revenir parmi eux. Mais alors, une fois de plus que ce dernier reprenait l'avantage, leur regard fut pris par les exorcistes un peu plus loin.

Ces derniers étaient perdus : que se passait-il chez les Okamura ?! Ils devaient en tuer un parce qu'il était devenu un démon et tout… ça il pouvait le comprendre : les ordres avaient été clairs. Mais voilà que tout changeait. Celui qu'ils suivaient se comportait bizarrement et mettait ses camarades en danger. Le « méchant » se mettait à les protéger alors qu'il aurait dû les tuer. La jeune fille passait devant la cible… la protégeait… ! C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre !

Et cerise sur le gâteau, leur meneur venait de péter un câble et de devenir comme leur cible à abattre ! Alors maintenant qui est-ce qu'ils devaient tuer ?! Un membre de leur groupe s'adressa alors à eux. Pour la sécurité de tous, ils allaient tuer les deux frères. Ainsi, ils seraient débarrassés d'eux. Tandis qu'eux, le groupe, prendraient tout le mérite !

Ils armèrent alors les sorts et les armes et les dirigèrent vers les deux qui s'affrontaient sans sembler leur prêter attention. Ce serait l'occasion rêvée. Ils décomptèrent tandis que tous étaient prêts. Ils allaient mettre fin à la génération maudite des Okamura, les fils de Satan.

Izumo hurla alors à Rin de faire attention aux exorcistes. Ce dernier sursauta, et évita de peu la balle qui partait vers lui. Son regard partit plus loin que son frère, par-dessus son épaule. Il s'aperçut alors que les exorcistes allaient les attaquer. Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de s'affronter sinon ils mourraient tous les deux ! Il fallait qu'il reprenne un peu d'humanité !

Il appela son frère, désespérément pour qu'il revienne. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Et l'attaque allait arriver. Que pouvait-il faire ?! Il devait se jeter sur lui, pour les empêcher de se faire tuer. Il prit son élan, éloignant son katana pour ne pas blesser son frère - c'était ironique alors qu'ils tentaient de se tuer juste avant.

Ce dernier poussa un cri de rage en voyant Rin lui foncer dessus. Ce serait sa chance de l'abattre. Il reçut le terrible choc dans la poitrine, l'envoyant au sol. Etrangement, son ennemi ne se relevait pas pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Alors lui le ferait. Il se débattit et retourna la situation. D'un sourire terrible il passa au-dessus, réussissant à casser l'avantage de son adversaire.

Son torse était relevé, surplombant le visage du blanc-bleu. Il ne savait pas déchiffrer l'expression de ce dernier. Cela semblait être du désespoir, et en même temps de la précipitation. Son regard semblait plongé derrière lui, il semblait lui dire quelque chose, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait et des sons en sortaient. Mais Yukio ne comprenait rien à ces cris. Il était bien trop perdu dans sa folie dévastatrice.

Il sourit encore une fois, relevant avec plaisir son arme et la fixant sur la tempe de son ennemi. Il savourait ce moment. Il posa son doigt sur la détente tandis que l'ennemi semblait s'être figé. Son index se serra autour de la gâchette tandis que par fierté il se redressa encore un peu.

— YUKIO BAISSE TOI NOM DE DIEU ! JE VEUX PAS QUE TU CREVES ! Hurla Rin, espérant que ce coup-ci son frère l'entendrait.

Il se débattit un peu mais cela n'eut que l'effet de renforcer le sourire fou de son frère aîné. Non, il devait se pencher maintenant, déjà que couchés ce serait pas gagné ! Ils n'éviteraient que les balles mais pas les sorts. Mais cet abruti était trop loin pour l'entendre. Il fallait qu'il le cogne maintenant s'il voulait un minimum d'effet ! Il lui semblait avoir un décompte dans sa tête, et ce dernier lui indiquait qu'il ne restait que très peu de temps !

Et son frère posa le flingue sur sa tempe. Il se figea. Alors c'était ainsi que les frères Okamura mourraient ? L'un était devenu démon et avait essayé de sauver son frère qui avait totalement perdu les pédales et essayait de tuer tout le monde ? Après tout… c'était sans doute mieux ainsi… plus de problèmes pour personne. Et leurs amis vivraient mieux sans eux. Ce serait mieux pour la douce Shiemi auxquels ils avaient posé tant de soucis…

Shiemi… Ce serait la dernière personne à laquelle il penserait. Il sentit la pression sur sa tempe augmentait. Il ferma les yeux. Il comprit que son frère savourait le fait de glisser son index sur la détente. Ce décompte dans sa tête… n'était que celui de sa mort… accompagnée de celle de son frère peu après. Il se remémora le visage souriant de la jeune femme blonde. Elle deviendrait sublime…

Et soudain, ses oreilles sifflèrent. Ce fut comme si on avait lâché une nuée de feux d'artifices. Il ne pouvait même pas se couvrir les oreilles, tous ses mouvements étaient restreints par son frère. Il comprit alors : les exorcistes venaient de relâcher leur sort et les tirs. En un seul coup, comme il l'avait prévu.

Yukio redressa la tête, à l'affut. Qu'est-ce que tout ce bruit ? Son regard n'eut pas le temps de se tourner pour regarder l'origine du bruit { **I had no one - Sherlock** } Une rafale de balle le perforèrent. Il se figea. Il hoqueta de surprise. Sa bouche s'ouvrit par le même temps. Il lâcha l'arme qu'il tenait contre la tempe de son frère. Ses canines reprirent leur forme originelle tandis que ses yeux reprenaient leur couleur. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait à moitié, cherchant désespérément de l'air.

Il se sentit tomber en avant, contre son frère. Ce dernier hurlait son prénom. Des mains - sans doute celles de son cadet - le saisirent aux épaules et se mirent à le secouer. Pour le redresser ou vérifier s'il était vivant ? Il ne savait plus, tout était si brumeux dans sa tête… Son frère… Rin… il semblait si désespéré… et puis il ne devait surtout pas se redresser… il devait le protéger des sorts qui arrivaient.

Il ressentit de terribles brûlures, il n'avait même pas la force de hurler. Du sang coulait de sa bouche. Il avait été perforé à plusieurs endroits… Mais au moins, là, il faisait quelque chose de bien. Il protégeait son petit frère. Il avait été tellement stupide ces derniers temps. Il aurait dû faire comme son groupe d'amis et aller le chercher dans les enfers, le tirer par la peau du cou et le faire retrouver ses esprits. Mais au lieu de ça il avait été aveuglé par son égoïsme.

Il gémit tandis qu'enfin les sorts s'arrêtaient. Il comprit que c'était fini. Il roula sur le côté, dos au sol. Sa respiration était sifflante, difficile, impossible. Shiemi… est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Il ne voyait plus rien… avait-il perdu ses lunettes ? Peut-être … à moins que ses yeux ne soient devenus vitreux sous la mort proche… il devait s'excuser...

— R… Rin… souffla-t-il dans un dernier murmure… je suis…. d-d-désolé…

Ce dernier se rapprocha, ou en tout cas une ombre emplit son champ de vision… Il hoqueta une dernière fois. Un caillot de sang sortit de sa bouche. Et ses paupières se fermèrent. Il ne sentit même pas les mains qui le secouaient par les épaules, une fois de plus. Il n'entendit pas la voix qui lui hurlait de rester en vie. Yukio !

Le jeune démon ne comprenait plus rien ! Il secouait désespérément les épaules de son jumeau. Non ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas ça, il ne l'avait jamais voulu ! Ce n'était pas ça qui était prévu ! Lui aussi aurait dû mourir ! Pas se faire protéger par son frère. Ce dernier l'avait protégé de la majorité des dégâts. Le cadet avait certes été électrisé, brûlé, son t-shirt n'était d'ailleurs qu'un piteux lambeau brûlé ; mais il était vivant. Et cela grâce à son frère.

Les larmes étaient présentes autour de ses yeux, roulant le long de ses joues. Non, lui aussi devait faire quelque chose, le sauver comme ce dernier avait sauvé Shiemi ! Il hurla pour la seconde fois son prénom, le secouant encore par les épaules. Mais ce corps était devenu à la fois mou et rigide. Il ne réagissait plus… il était mort. Il hurla, encore, à se briser la voix.

— Yukio ! Yukiiiooo ! Réponds ! T'as pas le droit de crever, sanglota-t-il, on n'en a pas fini ! T'as pas le droit de prendre le rôle du héros, je te rappelle ! Tu dois faire de vraies excuses ! Pas me laisser en plan ! T'as pas le droit de sauver le méchant… tu sais quoi… OK je te laisse le beau rôle ! mais… réponds…

Il leva la tête et hurla sa douleur. Soudain il sentit des présences autour de lui. Ses amis. Eux non plus n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Autour des deux, la terre fumait, l'herbe était totalement calcinée. Ils n'avaient vu que Yukio, une arme sur la tempe de Rin. Puis l'exorciste s'était écroulé sur son frère comme les tirs avaient commencé. Eux étaient à l'abris.

Et ils s'étaient précipités dès que leurs ennemis avaient baissé leurs armes, sans doute à court pour le moment. Rin était penché sur le corps de son frère, hurlant son prénom et le secouant mollement par les épaules. Yukio avait de larges taches de sang qui se répandaient sur le torse. Six. Un peu partout. Miraculeusement la tête avait été épargnée. Il n'avait plus non plus de t-shirt et son torse - et sans doute son dos, dans un pire état - non seulement perforé mais était aussi complètement brûlé.

L'odeur était abominable. Mais Rin ne semblait pas en prendre conscience. Lui aussi était brûlé sérieusement aux mêmes endroits que son frère. Ils comprirent que ce dernier l'avait protégé…

Shura s'avança vers le démon, ce dernier pleurait. Des larmes bleues. Qui gouttaient sur le corps abîmé. Elle posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule. Elle ne devait pas le brusquer, mais il devait fuir. Maintenant. Autrement les exorcistes le tueraient lui aussi. Elle lui demanda gentiment s'il allait bien. Et le regard qu'il lui lança lui répondit.

Non il n'allait pas bien. Bien sûr que non. Elle en avait d'autres des questions comme ça ? C'était en partie _sa_ haine qui l'avait fait tenir. Et au dernier moment il l'avait sauvé. Jamais, lui, n'avait voulu le tuer.

— Il s'est excusé… juste avant de mourir… il m'a dit qu'il était désolé.

Sa voix était rauque, remplie de larmes. Shiemi choisit ce moment pour s'avancer et s'écrouler aux côtés de son ami. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et pleura. Elle non plus n'avait jamais voulu ça, juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais plus rien ne serait comme avant. Non, plus rien. Et c'était encore de sa faute… elle avait tout pourri.

Shura choisit ce moment pour rappeler au jeune qu'il devait partir maintenant. Les exorcistes reprenaient leurs armes. L'un des frères était encore vivant et c'était celui qu'ils auraient dû éliminer en priorité. Tant pis pour le petit groupe : ce devait être des complices. Ils feraient d'une pierre deux coups et on les féliciteraient.

La rousse sortit son katana et se plaça devant le petit groupe. Seule elle n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand-chose. Rin devait se sauver maintenant autrement ils se feraient tous tuer. Elle hésitait encore : devait-elle choisir ses amis et être un traîtresse ou ne rien faire, laisser mourir Rin et avec ses amis et être considérée comme une bonne exorciste ? Elle serra les dents. Elle voulait que tous vivent, quitte à être une traîtresse. Elle se campa sur ses gardes.

— Rin, pars maintenant, toi tu le peux encore. Et avec ton départ ils arrêteront sans doute.

Ce dernier redressa la tête pouvait-il partir maintenant, les abandonner alors que son frère était mort ? Non. Parce que son frère avait donné sa vie pour qu'ils vivent tous. Il se leva alors, reprit Kurikara et chancela jusqu'à son amie. Elle le regarda surprise. Il n'était pas suffisamment en forme pour combattre : ses cheveux redevenaient noirs en partant de la pointe.

Il trébucha et pointa son arme vers leurs ennemis. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Shura. Ils le faisaient ensemble ? Les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Pas les tuer. Elle hocha la tête. Leurs camarades alors se mirent derrière eux et décidèrent de psalmodier pour tenter de soigner Rin.

Ce dernier leur jeta un regard reconnaissant. Il sentait la douce chaleur de leurs psaumes sur son corps, guérissant légèrement ses blessures. Il faudrait du temps et que la nature fasse son travail pour le reste.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient foncer dans le tas tandis que les exorcistes chargeaient leur sort, leur groupe se divisa. Un murmure parcourut leurs troupes et ce fut comme s'ils laissaient quelqu'un passer. Une personne importante ou plusieurs. Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds venait d'apparaître et se dirigeait maintenant vers eux. Le saint Paladin Angel leur souriait et se plantait devant eux. Suivi par un exorciste légèrement plus petit, Lightning. Sa tenue négligée détonnait sur celle propre et soignée d'Angel. Mais les deux formaient un duo redoutable.

— Alors ? Comme ça on se rebelle ? Oh … c'est donc vrai : Yukio Okamura aurait perdu le contrôle comme son frère précédemment et serait mort ? Eh bien… que de surprises ! Nous sommes là pour faire rentrer les choses dans l'ordre. Et tuer tous les rebelles s'il le faut.

* * *

 **l'avant dernier chapitre! que de rebondissements xD j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ;)**

 **une pitite review?**


End file.
